


Three is the Magic Number

by Allthephils



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, M/M, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-09
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2019-08-20 22:42:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 27,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16564511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allthephils/pseuds/Allthephils
Summary: Dan and Phil are super best friends and strictly platonic soulmates. They already share most everything but when they decide to try sharing a hook up, things get a little blurry around the edges.





	1. Chapter 1

“Who’s making dinner?” Dan has sunk deep into his sofa crease and has no intention of hoisting himself out. 

“Domino’s?” Phil answers, determined to remain immersed in Fortnite until he finally wins. 

“Domino’s? Is something wrong? Are you sad?”

“No, I’m alright.” Phil says, “Pizza just sounds good.”

Dan looks up at Phil, “Phil, we’ve been around the world. We’ve eaten the best food from the most decadent restaurants. We’ve had amazing street food from all over Asia. We ate gold leaf ice cream at the top of the Empire State Building!”

“Sooooo Domino’s then?” Phil says, never taking his eyes off the game. “Shit. Shit. SHIT!” He throws his controller forcibly into the sofa cushion next to Dan, killed again. “Aaaargh! Fuck this!”

“Language, Philip.” Dan teases.

“I don’t know why I bother.” Phil says, “I’ll order. Not like I’m getting anywhere here anyway.”

“Not Domino’s though.” Dan whines. “Order from that place up the street, Pizza Bella, they deliver beer. Get beer.” He sinks a little deeper and continues scrolling.

 

_____________________

 

Miguel hates delivering to posh buildings, the people never tip for shit. He leaves his car in the loading zone and goes round to the passenger side to get the order. He’s got two pizzas stacked on his arm and a paper bag full of dips balanced on top. With the other hand, he grabs the six pack of micro brew, then kicks the door shut. There must have been some water on the shelf in the fridge back at the shop because the corner of the carton gives way and a bottle goes crashing to the ground. 

“Shit!” Miguel curses his job, wishing he was sitting in a romantic little cafe in Paris with his laptop. Kneeling carefully, pizzas perfectly perched, he begins to pick up the pieces of glass from the pavement. He can’t just leave a jagged, broken bottle laying there. 

Setting the six pack down, he starts putting the broken bits into the bottom of the bottle that somehow came off in one piece. This is a precarious position and he wobbles a little, the boxes wobble too and he feels his weight shift. Miguel is a man with priorities and so he drops the glass he’s holding and reaches to steady the pizzas. Realizing he could have set them on the roof of his car, he moves to stand but the movement upsets the delicate balance he has achieved. He’s about to fall, pizza, dips and all, onto the beer puddled pavement and so instinct kicks in. One hand shoots to the ground to catch himself and Miguel hisses in pain. He’s put his hand right onto a shard of broken glass. 

“Fuck, fuck,fuck.” He cries under his breath. “Fuck this beer, fuck these pizzas, fuck this job!” He stands, blood beginning to drip from his palm. He manages to get what’s left of the beer into his other hand, underneath the pizza boxes, without bleeding all over it. Holding his fist tight and and above his heart, he heads to the door and punches the flat number with one finger.

 

________________________

 

The door buzzes and Dan and Phil look at eachother like two dueling cowboys waiting for someone to shout draw.

“Shoot for it?” Dan says, the way he always does.

“No way. I braved the phone call. You get the door.” Phil asserts.

“Oh, fine. Whatever!” Dan sputters. He’s annoyed until he looks into the screen by the door and sees the delivery guy. “Jokes on you Phil! Pizza guy is well fit.”

“Great, ask him out. Maybe if you get serious, he can get us free pizza.” Phil goes to the toilet to wash the Fortnite sweat off his hands. 

Dan and Phil don’t buzz strangers in, just in case of stalkers or over excited fans. Instead they meet people at the door to the building. Dan gives his hair a final zhuzh, puts on a flirtatious smile, and opens the door.

“Hello.” He says into the guy’s absolutely gorgeous brown eyes. 

“Um, hey,” Miguel starts, nervously, “I seem to have had a little accident. I’m wondering if you could spare a band-aid?”

“A what?” Dan sees the worry in Miguel’s eyes and finally glances over to see his bloodied hand.

“Oh my god! A band-aid! You mean a plaster. Ok yeah, come in please.” Dan reaches to take the pizzas off of Miguel’s arm. “I gotta be honest though, I think you’re going to need more that a plaster, mate.”

“Oh god, I don’t wanna be any trouble. I’m really sorry. Never mind, I’ll just take care of it when I get home. You’re my last delivery anyway.” He holds out the beer for Dan to take. “Don’t worry I’ll comp the food...and the beer. There’s still five at least.” He shrugs. 

“Um, no.” Dan takes the beer and holds the door open. “That’s gonna be a big nope. You’re bleeding everywhere. Just come wash it and make sure you don’t need stitches. I’m sure we have a bandage. Phil loves a good first aid kit.”

Miguel doesn’t say anything but he does smile a bit and he follows Dan into the building. They introduce themselves on the way. Once inside the apartment, they head straight to the kitchen. Dan drops the food and beer off on the table and joins Miguel at the sink.

“I’ll text Phil to bring the first aid kit out.” He does and then turns on the tap. Dan tests the temperature, then guides Miguel’s hand into the stream. This is a grown man, he doesn’t need the help, but it’s a good test to see if he’s comfortable with Dan being so close. 

While Dan focuses on the running water, Miguel is focussed on Dan, rather blatantly checking him out. “So, Is Phil your husband?”

Dan laughs, “Only to my 6 million subscribers. No, he’s my best friend. We work together too. We’re like, platonic soul mates.”

Miguel nods and Dan reaches to grab a piece of kitchen roll. He folds into a little square and turns off the water, pressing the makeshift square to the wound.

“Let’s see if we can stop this bleeding” Dan says sweetly. “You must have a high tolerance for pain with all those tattoos.”

Miguel’s eyes travel from Dan’s curls to his eyes to his lips and down to his hands, cradling Miguel’s.

“I guess so,” He says, staring down for a bit before looking back up at Dan, head still lowered, the corner of his mouth curled up. “You have big hands.” So cheeky this one.

Dan’s stomach does a little jig, this is fun. It’s like flirting in a bar but way better because they’re in his kitchen and this guy is definitely into him.

 

And he’s so fucking cute, cute and hot, the best combination. He’s maybe 5’10”, dark hair shorn close on the sides but long and pushed back on top and there’s a shadow of stubble on his lip that Dan finds really sexy. He’s has an American accent though and that is going to be a problem. The minute Phil hears that voice come out of Mr. tall, but not too tall, dark, and handsome, he’s going to slip into that alter ego that only comes out when he’s into a new guy. He gets all handsy and assertive, deep voiced, with that come home with me look in his eyes. Those eyes are like a weapon. Feeling a touch competitive, Dan wonders if he should be blunt, make a move before Phil meets Miguel.

No sooner does the thought form than he hears Phil’s voice.

“Sorry, I was taking out my contacts. Why do you need the first aid kit?” As he moves into the kitchen, he stops. “Oh. Hello.”

“This is Miguel.” Dan says. “He cut his hand while bravely delivery our pizzas and beer.” Miguel chuckles, letting a wide smile bloom for the first time since he got there. 

“Well, maybe more clumsy than brave. I dropped one of your beers. There’s still broken glass on the sidewalk, I tried to clean it up but...” Miguel gestures toward the cut with his good hand.

Phil’s eyes widen. “Wait. You were picking up the broken glass? You didn’t have to do that.”

“Yeah, this is London,” Dan adds, “broken glass on the street is the norm.” 

“Yeah but what if someone is walking their dog and it walks over the glass and cuts it’s paw.” Miguel says in the sweetest voice of concern. A look of, oh my god he’s so lovely, is exchanged between Dan and Phil. Phil’s eyes settle on their hands and he scoffs. 

“Oh my gosh, is that kitchen roll?” He grabs a gauze square from the first aid kit and shoulders Dan aside, taking the injured hand from him. “Give me that!”

“Hey.” Phil says softly, face to face with Miguel.

“Hi.” 

“Looks like the bleeding has mostly stopped,” Phil examines the wound. “Doesn’t look too bad. It’s not gaping.” 

Dan crinkles his nose, “Ew. Don’t say gaping.”

Phil ignores him. “Well, I don’t think you need stitches, should be ok with just a bandage.” He says as if he know what he’s talking about. “I’m Phil, by the way.” 

Miguel looks up and Phil could swear he hears a sigh.

 

“I’m just going to apply some pressure, Let me know if its too hard.” Phil says gently. Dan sees it happening but he’s helpless to stop it. That low voice, those eyes, now perfectly framed by those stupidly hot glasses, standing just inches away from Miguel. Fuck.

 

Miguel licks his lips. “No, its, its fine.”

 

“Good. I don’t wanna hurt you. Tell me if you want me to stop.” 

 

“I’m good, keep going.” Miguel says, dreamy, lips parted, totally transfixed by Phil’s blue eyes. 

Phil spares a cocky glance and a smirk in Dan’s direction and Dan rolls his eyes. Reaching for a bandage, Phil begins to wrap the hand carefully. Once it’s all secured, he let’s Miguel’s hand drop and takes a step back but it takes Miguel a minute to catch up.

“Ok, wow.” He turns his hand about. “Guess I’m all fixed up. You guys are, really sweet. Thank you so much. Can I just use your bathroom before I head out.”

Dan moves to stand next to Phil. “Of course, through the lounge, first door of the left in the corridor.” Miguel blinks a few times before turning to walk away. Dan and Phil watch him, their head heads tilting to the side in unison.

“That ass.” Phil growls.

“Stop objectifying the pizza guy.” Dan says but his breathy tone gives him away.

“Oh please, like you weren’t looking.”

“Yes, but I didn’t say it out loud.” Dan retorts. “He was flirting so hard. He’s into me so I’ll thank you to step off.”

“Maybe he was flirting with you but I had him speechless. I’d even say he was lost in my eyes.” Phil grins, hand over his heart.

“Come on Phil,” Dan whines, “I want him. He’s so pretty, all tatted up.  He’s too edgy for you.”

“Bullshit. He’s just my type.” Phil argues. “And he’s American. That’s MY thing. I win.”

“Shoot for it?” Dan says, shrugging.

“Dan, we are not doing Rock Paper Scissors for a human being!”

Dan nods his concession. “Yeah, ok, you’re right. Sorry. Let’s just ask him to stay and see if he likes one of us.”

“Ok. But you have to agree to not be mad when he chooses me.” Phil giggles, poking out his tongue.

Dan’s about to defend himself when Miguel appears. “I’m sorry about all this guys. I think I’m leaving you with cold pizza and warm beer. I feel just terrible for interrupting your evening.”

“Before you got here, I was waist deep in the sofa and Phil was dying in Fortnite. You’re an improvement to be sure.”

Miguel smiles and blushes a little and Phil sees an opportunity. 

“Why don’t you stay?” Phil moves a little closer to Miguel, his voice downright husky at his point. “Have some pizza with us. It’s the least we can do since you sacrificed your hand for our dinner.”

Dan’s already grabbing the boxes and taking them into the lounge. “Hope you’re not fancy,” he says, “in this house, we eat out of the box like civilized people.”

 

_________________________________

 

Miguel hasn’t made any friends in London unless you count pubescent pizza cooks and the checker at the Tesco near his flat. He’s been focused. Writing all day, working at night, seeing as much of London as he can. He hasn’t even thought about dating, though he has been talked into a hook up or two, drawn in by accents and wool coats and tepid beer. Moving to London was a rash decision, a now or never, follow your dreams kind of a thing. He thought he’d start simple, somewhere he knew the language. He was used to feeling like a novelty here, but Dan and Phil were rapt, so attentive. They wanted to hear all about his degree and his writing. It’s a little embarrassing, moving all the way to Europe to be a pizza guy. To be fair, he does do some freelancing for various online publications. It’s just till he saves enough to spend some time in Paris. He’s writing a novel and Paris inspires him. 

 

“I’m a cliche, I know.” He says, tipping back the last of his beer.

 

“Maybe it’s a cliche for reason.” Phil starts to clear the empty boxes and bottles. “Sounds pretty amazing to me.”

 

“It’s so romantic, leaving everything behind, moving abroad, writing in Paris. Like, you can immerse yourself in the life of a French poet.” Dan waves his hand in the air dismissively. “Except for like the syphilis and addiction and dying alone in the gutter. But you know, the romance, the city,” his voice begins to climb to that dramatic place it goes to during speeches like this, “the search for what quiets the voices in your head and brings just a sliver of joy to an otherwise bleak existence.”

 

“Jesus Christ.” Phil rolls his eyes and Miguel lets out a laugh. “Ignore him, Miguel.”

 

“No I get it, it is romantic. Just doesn’t quite feel that way after 6 hours of hauling pizzas up walk ups.” He smiles. “Can you believe some people order like 8 different dips?”

 

“Oi!” Dan has pulled his knees up to his chin in his corner of the sofa and he shoves a socked foot into Miguel’s hip. OK, there’s that flirting again. What is he supposed to do with this? They’re both hot and funny and sweet and they’re both pretty clearly interested. He wonders for a second if he should excuse himself, get their numbers and just get out of here. It would be great to have a couple of new friends, friends in London, who are fun and gay and apparently doing ok financially. 

 

“Hey, what do you guys do? This flat is incredible.” He’s eager to stop talking about himself.

 

“We’re YouTubers.” Phil answers but Dan interjects.

 

“Content creators.” He states emphatically.

 

“Whatever. We make videos about our lives and we play video games.”

 

“Seriously?” Miguel is genuinely baffled. “You pay for this flat with videos? No offense, I just never really got into YouTube and I had no idea anyone cool was on there.”

 

“Well, it’s not just videos. We’ve had two world tours and merch and cameo roles in films. We were radio presenters for a while, did some TV stuff. And we’ve got a couple books out.” Dan is doing his best to sound legit but Phil has opened his laptop and he shoves it into Miguel’s lap, taking the limited space left on the sofa. He presses play.  _ Hi, my name is...Dan. _

 

“Oh for fuck’s sake, Phil!” He slams the laptop closed but Miguel has already seen. 

 

“Aw, Dan! Was that you? You were such a cute little twink.” Miguel’s not sure why he’s slipping into playfulness. It’s just comfortable here, warm. He should probably get out before he screws up his shot at actually having friends here. Surely, he can’t choose one of these guys without angering the other one. And how would he choose one anyway? Dan has sunk back into his corner, his foot right back against Miguel like that’s a normal, natural thing to do to your pizza guy. He’s moving it now, just gently rocking, kneading into the softness of his hip. 

 

Dan makes him want to lick his lips. He makes him want to stare so he does. He wants to lean in and over him, push him down and ask him what he wants. He wants to  _ give _ him what he wants and he’d like a mirror nearby while he’s doing it. 

 

Phil is shifting behind him and a little chill runs through him thinking about earlier in the kitchen. The cute, silly Phil he’s been hanging out with feels at contrast with the man from before. He’d cut his hand again if it meant Phil would talk him through it like that. Or maybe he could talk him through something else. He wants to sink to his knees just to look at him from that angle. 

 

_ Jesus, Miguel.  _ Apparently, it’s been a while. He should probably go splash some cold water on his face. 

 

____________________________

 

Phil sees that look in Miguel’s eyes. The bigger man would step back, let Dan have his fun, accept his loss. But Phil hasn’t been the bigger man in years, literally or figuratively so he pulls up a recent gaming video on his phone and moves so he’s sat sideways, leaning on the arm of the sofa, one leg bent, the other hanging off the edge. 

 

“Sorry, upsetting Dan is a hobby of mine. Here’s a better example of what we do.” He opens his arm in invitation. There’s no way to scoot closer to him without sitting between his legs but Miguel doesn’t seem to mind. They wiggle and adjust till Miguel is proper leaning back on Phil’s chest, snuggled between Phil’s long legs. Poor Dan is left to his own devices, glaring daggers at Phil. Wrapping around Miguel a bit so he can see the phone, Phil hits play and they giggle through banter and behind the scenes stories. 

 

Dan pulls himself up. Phil has inadvertently created a pretty enticing scene. Miguel, laid out, long legs stretched to nearly reach Dan. If Phil thinks Dan is above making a move while this guy is right on top of him, he’s mistaken. 

 

“Miguel, you should get comfortable. Kick off your shoes.” Dan says just loud enough to be noticed over the video. Miguel only briefly looks up but he complies, toeing off his Vans and pulling his feet, clad in striped socks, up to rest in Dan’s lap. Dan’s dimple appears as he wraps two big hands around one foot and digs the pads of his thumbs into the arches. 

 

“Mmm.” Miguel hums and cracks his neck to one side, before letting his head rest back on Phil’s shoulder. Setting the phone aside, Phil lets one hand find it’s way into Miguel’s hair, just gently combing through. He smells like flowers, like orchid, and his bandaged hand has come to rest on Phil’s leg. Phil is watching Dan now. He so pretty over there, rubbing into Miguel’s foot, his eyes all lazy and sexy. They lock eyes for a second, Dan’s head cocking to the side in a way no one but Phil would notice, his brows raised in question. Phil nods his answer, layers of understanding passed between them in those moments. 

 

With a soft smile, Dan shrugs and pulls up on to his knees, allowing Miguel’s feet to settle on the cushion. His legs bracket Miguel’s and he bends forward, bracing himself with Phil’s thigh. Miguel lashes flutter and Dan can see beautiful dark brown, like espresso and in the peripheral, the piercing, blue-green-yellow of Phil’s eyes, watching closely. Miguel’s eyes close as Dan moves to close the space between their lips, but Dan’s stay anchored to Phil’s. A familiar hand moves round to sit heavy on his back, fingertips gripping slightly. Miguel’s lips part and his tongue moves against Dan’s pulling him deeper, picking up the pace with only a moment’s hesitation and Dan finally shuts his eyes.

 

When they finally pull apart, they’re all panting and smiles. Phil hand has slipped under Miguel’s t-shirt and he’s playing with the fine hairs on his firm flat stomach. 

 

“Is this ok?” Phil says, low into Miguel’s ear, nibbling the lobe a bit then planting a soft wet kiss just below. 

 

He nods alongside a long slow breath.

 

“Will you stay?” Dan asks, hovering over two sets of lips. “Can we take you to the bedroom?”

 

“Oh my god. Um, yeah. Yeah, definitely.” Miguel is flushed and dewy and just so pretty. “I’m just gonna go freshen up, Ok?” He stands and looks at them both, grinning ear to ear, practically bouncing on his heels before he turns and walks toward the hall. 

 

Silence hangs there till he’s out of sight and then Phil is sitting bolt upright, smacking Dan in the shoulder again and again.  “Oh! My! God!” Dan!!”

 

“Ouch. Stop abusing me. But like, I know right?!” There’s a giggle just behind the word. “Ok. Oh my god. Are we doing this Phil? Is this ok?”

 

“Yeah, i think it’s ok. I trust you more than anyone Dan. I want do this if you do.”

 

“Oh I do.” Dan says, “But are you sure? This could make things weird.”

 

“It’s not gonna make thing weird.” Phil says, moving closer. “It’s not like we haven’t seen each other’s O faces.”

 

“Shut up! That was a long time ago and we were online so it didn’t count.”

 

“Really Dan?”

 

“Yes really. This is real life and this is us, now. And I just want to be totally sure you are ok with it.”

 

“Yeah, I am. Your place or mine?” Phil smirks.

 

“Mine, obvs. Your room is a disaster.” Dan fidgets with his hair, trying to set it into place. “Any rules? Requests? Boundaries?”

 

“I’m good. I trust you. We’re just a couple a bros getting ready to enjoy a very hot American pizza guy.”

 

“Right. Exactly. We aren’t having sex with each other.” Dan explains, “we are just both having sex with him at the same time.”

 

“Yeah. That’s it. It’s a collab.” Phil chuckles and Dan hits him with a throw pillow.

 

“Ok, all set.” Miguel appears, looking back and forth between Dan and Phil, chewing on his lip. When they just stare, dumbfounded, he continues, “You guys wanna show me to a bedroom?”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, in editing this chapter, i began to wonder if it’s a little too much pwp. I decided smut has it’s place and this is that place. I hope you enjoy it.

Phil stands first. He takes Miguel’s hand and leads him into Dan’s room. Dan will need a minute. He’ll have to quickly overthink it all and find a concrete reason to move forward. Dan doesn’t do anything without a reason. Phil doesn’t mind giving him some time and he doesn’t mind the moment alone with Miguel. He’s not nervous, not even a little, just excited and curious. Phil’s not great with people, social situations are his kryptonite. He feels paralyzed by expectation, afraid of his own clumsy ineptitude. Sex is different though. Here, he’s good at reading people, at anticipating their needs. He knows how to make a man feel good. Dan says he’s obsessed, that he makes everything about sex. Really, he just loves the confidence he feels, the chill that’s so rare day to day with anyone other than Dan.

 

The room is dimly lit by the lamp on the desk. Phil takes a peak in Dan’s bedside drawer to be sure they have everything they need then pulls the duvet back. He can hear Miguel shuffling around the room behind him. 

 

“You doing ok?” Phil asks, turning to see Miguel, hands in his pockets. He keeps his distance for now. “Are you still sure about all this?”

 

“Yeah.” Miguel swallows as his eyes catch Phil’s. “I’m sure. I am a little nervous though. I’ve never done anything like this.”

 

“You mean you’ve never had a threesome with two strangers you just delivered a pizza to? Wow, Miguel, live a little.” Phil wears a soft smile as he walks toward Miguel. “We’ve never done this either. We’ll figure it out together.” 

 

“You don’t feel like a stranger, Phil.” Miguel says quietly as Phil’s hand slides alongside his neck, his fingers reaching into his hair. 

 

“Good.” Phil’s cradling his head, his thumb tracing over the blush that has formed on his cheek. It gets rosier the longer Phil’s hold his gaze. “I like when you say my name. Your accent is really hot.”

 

“Yeah?” His smile is so damn sexy, one brow raised, still blushing but there’s confidence in his eyes now. “Phil.” He stands a little straighter and throws an arm over Phil’s shoulder. Standing on his toes, Miguel moves close to Phil’s ear and breathes his name again. “Phil.”

 

That’s about all Phil can take. Miguel is still on tip toes when Phil’s mouth is on his. 

 

* * *

 

Miguel has definitely never kissed two different men in such a short span of time. There’s something so odd about it, learning one, then the other. Odd but still amazing. The whole idea of a threesome always seemed laughable. Like 69, something that looks alright in porn but is just sort of weird in real life. Suddenly, he’s rethinking that theory. He just never saw himself as the type but then, he didn’t leave California to stay the same old Miguel. This is supposed to be an adventure. He told his mom he was going to be a writer, that he has get out and have experiences if that’s going to happen. This is exactly what his mother thinks Europeans get up to. If she knew this is what he was doing in London… he probably shouldn’t think about her right now. 

 

He lowers his heels and tilts his head back, relaxes his mouth so Phil can take the lead. And he does, his free arm wraps around Miguel’s waist tightly. He could let his whole body go and just let Phil hold him up if he wanted to. Phil’s tongue is searching and it’s so different than the kiss he had with Dan. They’re gentle, both of them, but Dan’s kiss was a question. It waited for give and asked Miguel to guide him. This kiss is an answer. It knows exactly what to do. It’s meant to start something and Jesus, it’s hot. Miguel really wants to lie down and pull Phil on top of him but it occurs to him that someone is missing.

 

“Fuck.” The sound is breathy and posh and Miguel opens his eyes to see Dan, standing in the doorway. Kissing with his eyes open is strange but he can’t tear his eyes away from Dan, his hand up under his t-shirt, rucking it up, his hip bones visible above his low slung joggers. Phil doesn’t even pause so Miguel raises a hand and gestures for Dan to join them. 

 

Dan’s hand runs over Phil’s before pushing into Miguel’s hair. “You started without me.” He moves behind Miguel, pressing his chest to his back. Miguel rests his head back on Dan’s shoulder allowing Phil access to his throat. There are two hands running through his hair, one gripping his hip, and another moving gently over his ass. He’s not sure whose hands are whose. Dan’s body behind him is shoving him forward, pushing his cock into Phil’s hip. He whimpers a little, feeling small between them, overwhelmed in the best possible way. 

 

Arching his back, Miguel grinds his ass against Dan, craning up to press lush, full kisses to the space under his jaw. The sound that comes out of Dan puts an end to Miguel’s languid complacency. He wants to hear that again. Grinding with more purpose, he moves his hips between them. He can feel them both growing harder and his jeans are more and more restrictive. 

Phil’s lips leave his skin for the first time in a while and only to pull his shirt up and over his head.

“His neck is crazy sensitive.” Phil whispers in his ear, “use your teeth, he likes it rough.” Those words send a shiver through Miguel, or maybe it’s Phil’s hands moving down his chest, over his nipples.   

 

Miguel reaches behind him to pull Dan’s neck closer and after a quick kiss, bites, gently first, then harder. Dan hisses and his fingers curl into a fist around Miguel’s hair, asking for more. Phil has made his way down Miguel’s chest and he feels a pointed tongue flicking against his sensitive nipples. When Phil’s lips close around one, he gasps.

 

“Oh my god, ok.” Miguel struggles to catch his breath. “My legs are not gonna hold me up for long if you keep doing that.” 

 

Dan laughs. “So rude, Phil, offer our guest a seat.” 

 

Miguel steps away an sits on the edge of the bed. He marvels at the two of them. How did he find himself here? How did they find each other? Dan, with his drama, his edgy, overthought take on every little thing. He’s kind though, so kind, and those dimples, that musical laugh, how could anyone resist. Then there’s Phil. You could drown in those eyes and his lips, they’re like heaven. So funny, so sweet, and so childlike is his mannerisms. To a point. When he switches gears, lord have mercy, there’s actual sex in his voice. 

He’s ogling now, unapologetically. He wants them both, naked, now.

“This is a nice view, but you guys are way overdressed.” 

* * *

 

Dan rips his shirt off and Phil follows suit, then they both just sort of look at eachother. 

“Stop looking!” Phil says, blushing, showing some vulnerability for the first time all day. He pushes his jeans down and off and he’s laughing nervously. 

 

“Phil, we’ve changed in front of each other a hundred times.” 

 

“I know, but not like, in the dark, in your room. And not when I’m,” He lowers his eyes, “hard.”

 

“And not with an audience.” Dan adds, sending a chuckling Miguel a smile. The tension is definitely broken but maybe that’s a good thing. Dan would like this night to last. 

 

Phil’s in his pants now. Dan would never say it out loud but he loves when Phil walks around like this, in his red Calvin’s. Seeing him now, his cock hard, so close to peaking out above the elastic, maybe lovely isn’t the appropriate word, but he is lovely. There’s pink in his cheeks and he’s giggling like he wasn’t sucking a near stanger’s nipple a few minutes ago. Every now and then, it sneaks in, that feeling he had all those years ago. It was just attraction, attraction and infatuation. He didn’t fully understand it and he certainly wasn’t ready to follow it where he felt it might take him. Once they met in real life and that immediate connection took hold, the rest of it faded to the background. He was just so thrilled to have a friend, a real true friend, closer than he’d ever known before. 

 

Phil has moved to stand right in front of a wide eyed Miguel, regaining his swagger. “The audience is fine though.” He lifts Miguel’s chin with one finger. “You can watch anytime.”

 

“Si papi.” Miguel replies with a raised brow and a devious smirk. He‘s playing around but Dan feels it anyway, way down low in his belly. He could watch this all day, Miguel looking up at Phil, both of them smiling hungrily. 

 

Miguel hooks his fingers into Phil’s waistband and pulls down. He wraps a hand around Phil and strokes lazily. “Get over here, Dan.”

 

Dan’s been enjoying the show so much, palming himself through his pants, he nearly forgot he’s invited. He always was a visual person, it’s no surprise he likes to watch. Miguel is trailing kisses over Phil’s rib cage as Dan sits down next to him. He opens his eyes and watches Dan watch him. Dan feels floaty, drunk on newness. Miguel is new, Phil naked in his room is new, getting to watch two beautiful men together irl is new. Miguel drags his tongue over Phil's belly, dipping into his navel. It’s all clearly for Dan’s benefit, their eyes locked on one another. Dan leans in to work Miguel’s belt open, his mouth finding a home in the crook of his neck. 

 

Phil’s hard, beautiful cock is so close, held just so by Miguel’s tattooed hand. Dan knows he should focus on the what his lips are doing but he can’t look away. His heart beats wildly as he reaches out, wrapping his hand over Miguel’s. Phil whips his head down, eyes snapping to meet Dan’s. There’s an awful moment where Dan thinks he fucked up, but the look in Phil’s eyes says it’s more than ok. Miguel’s jeans are open now but Dan doesn’t reach in, not yet. Instead, he rakes his fingers into his hair and pulls him away from Phil, turning his face toward his own. 

 

“Hola lindo.” Miguel says through a sigh. He’s flushed and so pretty and Phil can have his American accent as long he keeps speaking Spanish to Dan. Miguel’s free hand comes up to hold Dan’s face and they kiss. He licks into Dan’s mouth, moving in rhythm with their hands as they stroke Phil together. 

 

“Miguel, Dan,” Phil’s gravelly voice breaks through and they pause to look up at him. “lay down.” Miguel nods and crawls into the bed, with Dan following close behind. As soon as their heads hit the pillow, they pick up where they left off. Phil is pulling Miguel's jeans off and Dan lets his hand roam down past rose colored nipples and over taut abs till he’s playing with the dark trail of hair under his navel. Phil drops his pants and climbs in too, kissing his way over Miguel’s hip. Dan feels Phil’s hair brush over his knuckles and moves his kisses away from eager lips in hopes of catching a glimpse of Phil. He could drool at the sight of all that beautiful brown skin covered in bright color and the sharp contrast of Phil’s ivory skin leaning over, pink lips so near Miguel’s pretty cock. 

 

There is a single image in Dan’s mind now and he resolves to make it a reality. He sucks the sensitive skin behind Miguel’s ear and lingers there so he knows he’ll hear him. “Do you want Phil to suck your cock?” He grinds into Miguel’s side at the sound of his own words.

 

Miguel definitely heard him. He’s nodding his head fervently, rocking his hips up toward Phil who wraps a hand around him and strokes, just once, teasing. He runs his tongue up the length of him and wraps his lips around the head, eyes fixed on Dan all the while.

 

Dan can’t focus, it’s all too much. Phil’s bobbing up and down, obscene sucking noises fill the quiet room along with Miguel’s retrained moans. Dan finally pushes his boxers down and off and Miguel’s hand is on him so fast, his tight grip threatening to to tip Dan over the edge with just that one touch. He’s wound up so tight and he wants to let go. Chasing relief, he thrusts up into this new touch. Miguel is still but for his pumping fist, melted into the bed, eyes closed, mouth open and panting. 

 

“Dios mio.” It's barely above a whisper but it's the sexiest thing Dan has ever heard.  Every so often, Phil’s name slips from his mouth as well. When Dan lips finally reach his chest, licking flat over his nipples, his voice pitches up, “fuck, fuck, Dan.” He pulls Dan up to look him in the eye. “Quiero tu verga en mi boca.”

 

“I have no idea what you just said but the answer is yes.” Dan says. Miguel is blushing. Laying between two men with a soundtrack of smacking lips and sticky skin, he’s blushing. Something about that little bit of modesty sets Dan’s skin alight and he dives up for deep, wet kiss. Pulling back, he speaks against his mouth, “What did you say?”

 

“I said,” Miguel swallows and lowers his voice even more, “I want your dick in my mouth.”

 

“Oh!” Dan pulls himself up onto his knees quickly and Miguel laughs a little. “How...where do you want me?”

 

* * *

Phil has stopped what he was doing. “Sit back against the headboard, Dan.” He says before Miguel can speak. Reaching into the drawer, he brings out a small bottle. Miguel has sat up and he reaches for Phil, pressing his lips to his with a satisfied moan. He reaches down to caress Phil’s cock softly as they kiss. When Phil pulls away, Miguel looks a little lost.

 

“What do you want Phil?”

 

“I want to watch you.” Phil answers with a coy grin. “You want Dan in your mouth and I want to see that.”

 

“You got me so close. I want more.”

 

Phil’s hand slips around to gently tease the skin just inside the cleft of Miguel’s ass. “Can I touch you?”

 

“Puedes hacer lo que quieras.” Miguel answers and Phil’s response is a low groan followed by a light kiss on his bandaged palm. 

“Careful leaning on that.” Phil says sweetly before guiding Miguel toward Dan. 

Finding himself hovering over Dan, Miguel leans in for a quick kiss then slowly mouths his way over his neck, picking up the pace below his collarbone, wasting no time getting to what he wants. Phil drinks in the sight of Dan arching and bucking, his whimpering moans ringing in his ears as Miguel strokes and tongues and sucks in a beautiful display. 

 

With well slicked fingers, Phil takes hold of Miguel, his grip sliding easily. A slick finger runs over Miguel’s rim and he moans through a mouthful of Dan. Phil slides one finger inside to little resistance and Miguel hums his approval. His own dick is aching, throbbing with want, but he can wait. This is exactly what he wants right now. Dan has one hand in his own hair, tugging. The other is massaging over Miguel’s upper arm, flexed with the effort of holding him up. He could grab that hand, pull it toward him, see what Dan is willing to do for him. He doesn’t though, he’d rather Dan take the initiative, and he doesn’t mind the small bit of torture.

 

Adding a second finger, Phil searches for that particular spot inside of Miguel. A loud gasp tells him he’s found it. He gently pets, moving in and out gently.

“Ok? Miguel, is this ok”

He nods, humming again and sinking his mouth back over Dan. Dan’s breath quickens, his eyes squeeze shut, and the moaning stops. His fingers tap Miguel’s shoulder in warning just as Phil hooks his fingers and increases the pressure behind his thrusting fingers. Miguel pulls off, and begins jacking Dan hard and fast.

“¡Si, si, así! 

Steadily Phil moves his slick hand over Miguel, fucking into him with his other hand He´s watching Dan, watching him about to cum, and it's fucking gorgeous. When he cums, he reaches up, pulling Miguel down into a kiss, swallowing his groans as his cum spills over Phil´s knuckles. Miguel is still poised over Dan, out of breath, smiling down at twinkling brown eyes. 

“I’m so glad you dropped our beer.” Dan says, pulling Miguel down to lay with him. 

“Sorry.” Miguel says with a shrug. They both look at Phil and he’s never been so hungry.

 

“Move over, Dan.” He lays between them and they both reach for his desperate cock. It doesn’t take much, charged as he is, and soon he’s cursing a streak as he makes a mess of himself.

 

* * *

 

They’ve laid long enough to giggle and whisper and exchange tired kisses when Dan finally goes to clean up. Phil makes him bring him a warm flannel, too spent to properly clean himself. Pausing at the door, Dan takes it all in. His best friend is naked in his bed, covered in his own cum, the most beautiful man draped over him, caressing his face, admiring him. There’s a pull in his gut that he can’t name. 

 

“Here, clean up, you oaf.” Dan teases as he hands over the flannel. He climbs back in but hesitates and sends Phil their signature,  _ is this ok,  _ look. Of course it’s ok. They cuddle like this on the sofa all the time. It’s different now though, isn’t it? Is it? With no clothes between them, maybe it should be awkward. It’s not though, it just feels warm and intimate and safe. Miguel’s got a leg hooked over Phil’s so Dan does the same. They aren’t talking and Miguel’s even breaths tell him he’s drifting off. He doesn’t realize he’s walking his fingers through Phil’s chest hair until a hand comes up to rest on top of it. 

 

“Sorry.” He stumbles.

 

“Don’t be, it’s nice.” Phil sounds sleepy too. “Maybe I just wanna hold your hand.” 

 

“Phil?”

 

“Mmhmm.”

 

“Are you good? Are we good?” He pauses, “should I go sleep on the sofa?”

 

Phil’s laugh is a sudden thing. “Dan, what are you on about? Of course not. Are you unhappy? Do you regret this?”

 

“No. No, definitely not.” Dan’s gut is a little twisted and he still can’t name the feeling and he’s just not sure why this has to feel like so much. Why can't he just be dirty. Why can’t he just have a threesome with a hot American guy who speaks Spanish and his beautiful best friend. Phil’s right, he thinks too much. “I’m happy. Just worried about what your thinking I guess. What are you thinking?”

 

“I’m thinking that was super hot and Miguel is awesome and we are the luckiest fuckers in London…” Phil is exuberant but he speaks quietly as Miguel has dozed off with his head on his shoulder.

 

Dan exhales with relief. “Ok. Good, that’s good. It was hot, wasn’t it? And yeah, he’s awesome.”

 

“He’s awesome and you’re awesome.” Phil turns his head to kiss Dan’s cheek and a pink blush spreads across it. “Don’t you dare leave this bed.” 

 

Dan snuggles in closer to Phil and let’s his eyes close. 

 

Morning comes in the form of blinding light that won’t be subdued by closed curtains or even closed eyelids. In all fairness, the noon day sun is like that. Actual morning would probably be more gentle if Dan ever allowed himself to see it. He rolls over into the center of his bed, stretching out, taking his time. Then he smells orchids on his pillow, lilac, maybe a little lavender, and it hits him. Last night. He’s never felt alone in his own bed, he welcomes the solitude. But now, he’s alone and he feels it. Standing, he pulls on his discarded joggers and moves to open the door. The faint sound of voices drifts from the kitchen, then unmistakably, laughter. There’s that twist again, in his gut, in his heart. He has a name for it now, jealousy. It echoes in his head and doesn’t let up as he moves toward the source.

 

Standing in the doorway, he watches Phil with Miguel, chatting over coffee, laughing. This time it’s different though. It’s not hot, it sucks.

  
  



	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There’s a small bit of Spanish at the end of this chapter. I’m fairly confident in it but my apologies if there are any mistakes. I grew up around Spanish speakers but I’m better at understanding than speaking.

 

“Dan! Good morning!” Miguel flashes Dan a big, gorgeous grin and maybe he feels a little better. It’s not a bad way to start your day. Still though, do they have to sit like 

that, on one side of the table, turned toward each other, knees definitely touching? Dan and Phil have a morning ritual. They take their coffee in front of the television. Dan rests his feet on Phil’s lap and they eat cereal and watch anime, unless it’s Bake Off season of course. When one of them hooks up, they always shoo said hookup out the door to adhere to the routine. This isn't how they do breakfast around here.

 

“Dan, you are going to love this. Miguel made us cappuccinos!” Phil is wearing his Friends t-shirt and Dan can only assume his bottom half is clad in some monstrosity of pajamas. He looks tired, his hair’s a mess, but Miguel is looking at him like he hung the moon. They’re grinning in that way that only happens when you’ve been laughing together with someone, that way that is particularly awkward for the sad sap that takes the role of third wheel. 

 

“Cappuccino?” Dan says, comprehension catching up. “Wait, you know how to work Daenerys?”

 

“Daenerys?” Miguel laughs, standing and heading to make Dan his own drink. “You want one, yeah?”

 

“Flat white?” Dan requests to a nod from Miguel. “Daenerys is the espresso maker. Phil burned his finger on steam the first time we tried to use it and decided it’s the mother of dragons.”

 

“She’s sat there for two years,” Phil adds, “untouched, moved with us and everything. She was a Christmas gift from the Brits people.”

 

“I can’t believe you have this beautiful machine and you don’t use it.” Miguel is busily working on Dan’s flat white. “You dishonor your Khaleesi.” They are all chuckling as he brings it over to Dan, pressing a kiss to his forehead. “You really just wake up looking like that, huh?”

 

“He does,” Phil says between sips. “Every damn day.”

 

Feelings are stupid, real life is stupid. Dan wants everyone back in his bed immediately so he can lose himself in all those limbs again. 

 

Miguel starts washing his mug in the sink and Dan and Phil are both too preoccupied with his cute butt, wrapped like a present in blue boxer briefs, to tell him he doesn't have to do that.

 

Phil gives Dan a gentle shove and a look that says,  _ holy shit, look at him! _

 

Dan watches Phil watch Miguel and he sighs. What the fuck has he gotten himself into?

 

* * *

With a lot of sweet words about not wanting the fantasy to end, Miguel excuses himself to shower and dress. 

 

“You feeling better?” Phil asks. He wants Dan to feel good about all of this. He wants to celebrate with him but he can’t ignore the clear worry that has washed over Dan’s expression since Miguel left the room. 

 

“I mean, I guess.”

 

“Dan. What?”

 

“Nothing.” That’s bullshit and Phil knows it. “Just, it was kind of a bummer to wake up alone.”

 

“Oh. Sorry.” Phil frowns and reaches for Dan’s hand. “You were sleeping so peacefully, we didn’t want to wake you.”

 

“We?” 

 

“Yeah, Miguel was up first. I heard him looking around for his pants.” He giggles a bit. “So we just got the day started.”

 

“Well, it looked like he was showing you a great time.” Dan sounds like a brat but Phil knows that tone, he’s hurt. 

 

“Dan,” Phils says softly, “we were literally talking about our mums. He’s really close to his and his story of coming out to her is really funny. That’s what you walked in on.”

 

“Sounds like you have a lot in common.” Dan says, sulking.

 

“Hey,” Phil moves a little closer. “I’m sorry. I like him, I was just being friendly. I can back off if you’re like, actually into him.

 

Phil is careful, just dipping his toe in to what he knows are tumultuous emotional waters. Dan is clever and bright and beautiful but he’s never sure of any of it. Insecurity and arrogance operate on the same plane and Phil has learned to tread lightly when Dan swings to those poles. What lies in between is confidence, strength, resilience. Phil counts himself lucky to so often be witness to those sides of Dan. 

 

Dan’s poking at the foam floating in his half empty cup, not speaking. It feels weird to be sitting here, in the kitchen, drinking coffees. There’s something unfamiliar and formal about it. Maybe Dan’s just moody today, maybe it’s not that deep. They’ve just seen each other through so much, Phil would do nearly anything to be sure that Dan can breathe a little easier. 

 

“You wanna do anime with lunch? After Miguel leaves? We can procrastinate editing a little longer, I think. We’ve earned it.” Phil’s hand is still on Dan’s. He wishes he would turn it over and squeeze back. The floaty high of the morning after is wearing off and Phil wonders if maybe this wasn’t such a good idea after all.

 

Dan is staring at their hands. He does that, he fixates on small pieces, looks for places to get his footing just in case things get shaky.

 

“Yeah, let’s.” Dan finishes his coffee and gets up to take the cup to the sink, grabbing Phil’s as well. “I’m not, by the way. Into Miguel.” He turns and leans on the counter. “I mean, I’m into him. He’s unspeakably hot and I do actually think we should all be friends. Like outside of sex.” 

 

“So, does that mean you don’t want to do it again? The threesome thing?”

 

“Do you?”

 

Phil shrugs but his smile betrays him. There are some things that are going to stay with him for a lifetime. The image of Miguel, on his knees, mouth around Dan, Dan’s whimpers, the sound of his breath, watching Miguel bring him to such a beautiful, vulnerable place. He’d be lying if he said he didn't want to see that again. 

 

“Duly noted.” Dan says. “I’m not ruling it out. Sorry I got emo. Last night was fucking amazing.”

 

“Apology accepted. Fancy a Wag’s then?” 

 

* * *

Miguel spends far too long in the shower. To be fair, it’s a really nice shower. Hot water runs over his body, his eyes closed, head rested back on the grey tile wall. He has to go, he knows he does. He has work to do and real life waits outside of this impossibly comfortable flat. He’s replaying last night in his head, making sure he remembers every wonderful, filthy detail. He still can't believe he did that, can’t believe he said those things. Something about those two dorks, ridiculously sexy dorks but still. Something about them knocked his guard down. He knows he would have done a lot more if they’d asked, he nearly begged as it was. 

 

Warmth spreads through him, settling between his legs, and he reaches down to feel himself grow in his hand. He could walk out like this. He could pretend it doesn’t scare him to be naked in front of them, pretend he knows he’s hot. He could use the things he does know he has, his silver tongue, his wry smile, his passion. Instead, he lets his free hand wander over smooth, wet skin till he’s flicking a thumb over hard nipples. Borrowing some raspberry body wash, he works quick. Phil’s voice in his ear and the feel of Dan’s cock against his tongue are fresh in his mind. Soon he’s biting hard on his lip to hold back the breathless cursing that threatens to expose him when he cums.

 

A quick, final wash and he steps out of the shower to reluctantly dress and say his goodbyes. Wondering how he goes back to delivering pizzas and writing about the apocalypse after a night like last night, he makes it to the lounge fully dressed. Dan and Phil have settled in to the sofa, a small glimpse into their day. Dan’s got his laptop open and Phil is scrawling on actual paper. Miguel can’t figure out why that is so sexy to him. If only he could plop down between them, his own laptop on his lap, and spend the day here, writing. If only he could spend every day like that. He could be a kept man, their plaything. He could write all day and barely sleep at night for all the debauchery. How decadent, how bohemian. Dan and Phil are staring now, amused, and Miguel realizes he’s been grinning like an idiot, standing in the doorway.

 

“You alright, mate?” Dan teases.

 

“Yeah,” Miguel answers, rubbing the back of his neck. “I think I’m a little hesitant to leave.” He holds his phone out toward Phil. “So, I spent the night and we had coffee so I’m going to assume it’s ok for me to ask for your numbers.”

 

“Of course it is.” Phil takes the phone, enters his number, and hands it over to Dan. Taking the phone back, Phil stands and closes in on Miguel. “Does this mean you want to do this again?” His hand is on Miguel’s arm, he’s close enough that Miguel has to look up. It’s dizzying, that voice from up there, especially now that he knows the things he knows. He clears his throat.

“Actually, yeah. I would love to do it again.” He looks to Dan who is watching him thoughtfully, chewing his nail. “If you both want to. Maybe take some time, talk about it. And, you know, text me or whatever. Lunch would be nice too or drinks. We could be, like, friends. If you’re into it.”

 

“We’re into it.” Phil says. He leans in and kisses Miguel’s lips. It’s a sweet, soft kiss but it makes Miguel feel weak kneed and distracted.

 

“Ok, I’ve gotta go before I end up naked again.” He laughs then looks to Dan again, he’s pulling himself out of his sofa crease. They hug like friends.

 

“We’ll see you soon, I hope.” Dan says and Miguel is on his way. 

 

He’d left his car in the loading zone all night. He checks the windshield for a ticket but there’s nothing. He really is the luckiest bastard.

 

* * *

  
  


Things are normal after that. They get up, they eat breakfast in front of the television, they work too much, they stay up too late. Things are infuriatingly normal. Phil walks around in his Calvin Klein’s like Dan hasn’t seen what’s underneath them, hasn’t wrapped his long fingers around it, hasn’t learned it’s contours. He’s so nonchalant. Dan watches as he tries to learn the espresso machine only to fail spectacularly once again. He yelps as the steam shoots toward his bare stomach, jumping out of the way just in time. Before the water even boils for his instant coffee, Dan is back with cappuccino from down the road. The smile it earns him is priceless, he’d venture out a thousand times if it meant he could see that smile.

 

Not everything is normal though. Phil’s taken to rubbing Dan’s feet as they rest on his lap after they’ve finished eating breakfast. Little touches that would have been awkward before seem silly to avoid now. Dan has the room with the en suite and it has a beautiful bathtub but the main toilet has the good shower, the big, steamy shower with a bench and glass doors and the huge shower head that’s actually tall enough for them to stand under. Dan is standing under that big shower head when he hears a knock. 

 

“What’s up?” He calls out but the door is already opening.

 

“Sorry, I need to brush my teeth.” Phil walks up to the sink and starts to do just that. 

 

This is fine. Dan’s just totally naked with only glass doors to hide him. Phil’s humming and brushing and when he spits, he wipes his face on a towel and leans back on the counter to chat about plans for the evening. 

 

“Um, Phil. Can we maybe talk about this in a bit. I’m a tad naked just now.”

 

Even through the steam, he can make out Phil’s smirk, the cheeky little shit. 

 

“Don’t you think we’re past that, Dan?”

 

Dan turns off the water and slides the door open just enough to stick his arm out and grab the towel off the bar. Drying off quickly before the privacy of steam dissipates, he wraps the towel around his waist and steps out. 

 

“I don’t think I’ll ever be past you seeing me naked, Phil. Context is everything. Let me keep my girlish modesty.” Dan is pink from cheeks to cheeks as he rushes past Phil and to his bedroom.

 

* * *

Phil’s been paging through his idea book for almost an hour, crossing things out, making notes, tearing out pages. He’s not sure whether Dan knows he’s staring or whether he knows Phil has noticed. He’s probably just lost in thought. There’s a sweet smile on his lips. It’s the one that fans tend to point out in videos, when Phil is talking and Dan is just watching him. Dan rolls his eyes at those comments but Phil is secretly proud of the attention. Dan doesn’t look at anyone else like that. That’s why they’re best friends, because Dan sees through the silliness to what’s actually a core part of Phil. He understands him. Everyone knows that Phil gave Dan his start, made his career possible. What they don’t know is how Dan helped Phil become who he is. He helped him accept himself and love the parts he thought were a burden.

 

Phil closes his book and sets it down. Meeting Dan’s eyes, he raises his brows in question. “What’cha thinkin’ about?”

 

“Nothing.” His smile widens as he ducks his head.

 

“No way, Danny boy. That was not a nothing smile.” Phil teases moving closer to Dan’s end of the sofa. “What’s the tea?”

 

“Ooh, no.” Dan scrunches his nose. “Don’t try to use the lingo, Phil. It doesn’t suit you.”

 

“I’m hip with the kids, Dan,” Phil says. “My finger is on the pulse.”

 

“I’ll put my finger on  _ your  _ pulse.” Dan shoves Phil’s hip with his foot.

 

Phil flashes a devious grin, “Promise?” 

A week ago, that would have been the perfect time for a  _ your mum  _ joke. Now though, the flirting just slipped by. Seems natural to Phil, why hold back? The blush that creeps over Dan’s face is no surprise. He’s seen a lot of that this week. 

“You’re skirting my question, Daniel. What were you thinking about just then?” 

 

“Just you, and how many ridiculous things I’ve experienced since I met you, because of you.” 

 

“Aw, Dan.” Phil is used to sincerity from Dan, though it’s usually punctuated by sarcasm. “Are you thinking of any experience in particular?” He wiggles his eyebrows, grabbing Dan’s foot and squeezing it repeatedly. “Hmmm? Hmmmmm?”

 

“Shut up! Maybe.” Dan’s lips are pursed, unwilling to give Phil the satisfaction of any other expression. “You are a terrible moral influence.”

 

“Not true. You want to do it again, just admit it. I’ve been texting with Miguel a little bit, I’ll just ask him.”

 

“You’ve been texting with Miguel?” Dan has too, he’s not sure why he cares.

 

“Yeah. Unless, would you rather me just go on Grindr, find someone there?”

“No!” Dan answers way too fast. “I don’t think it’s a thing we just do, I think it’s a thing we do with Miguel.”

 

Phil just nods and pulls out his phone, Dan’s foot still in his other hand.

 

* * *

 

There are no social customs for three way second dates so they all just sit there, looking at the ground, at their hands, at each other. Phil is already touching, of course. He’s moved in close to Miguel and has a hand on his leg, rubbing idly. 

 

“So um,” Miguel finally says, “before things get heated, I wanted to ask you guys,” he clears his throat, “are you ok with going a little further this time?”

 

Phil glances to Dan then back to Miguel. “Yeah I’m into that.”

 

“Me too.” Dan says, he hasn’t moved his eyes from Phil’s hand on Miguel’s leg until now. “Do you have feelings around your role in that scenario?”

 

“You sound like a therapist, Dan.” Phil says. “What Dan is asking is, are you a pitcher or a catcher?”

 

“Phil! That is not what I was asking. I just want to know what Miguel is comfortable with.”

 

“You two are like an old married couple.” Miguel teases. “Let’s just say I’ve been thinking a lot since you guys texted. Thinking about the things I’d like to do...  _ to _ you.”

 

“To us? So you want to fuck Dan?” Phil says like it’s no big deal.

 

“And you.” Miguel catches Phil’s eyes and there’s that look again, utterly doe-eyed.

 

“Ha!” Dan explodes in derisive laughter. “Good luck, mate.”

 

Miguel looks back and forth between them. “Did I miss something?” 

 

“Phil has very specific,  _ cough cough, heteronormative, cough,  _ ideas about his role in the bedroom.”

 

“Hey!” Phil is offended. “You paint me in such a horrible light. I have preferences. Nothing wrong with that.”

 

“Sure Phil.”

 

“I’m flexible, open to new things,” He leans in to Miguel’s ear, “particularly with you.”

 

“New? How new? Like have you ever?” Miguel has pulled away little, he clearly wants to be sure of a few things before going any further.

 

“Of course, yeah.” Phil’s voice comes up to it’s normal, non-seductive tone, he looks a little irritated. “Years ago. But it’s not like nothing ever goes up there. I’ve got toys.”

 

“Oh my god. Phil! Find your chill.” Dan is legitimately mortified. 

 

“No, it’s good.” Miguel is stifling a laugh. “I want to know these things. Let’s just wait and see how we feel in the moment, ok?”

 

This was easier the first time, when they just fell into it, carried away by attraction. Dan wants to feel like that again so he sits down next to Miguel and makes a decision. With a hand on his chest, he pushes Miguel to lean him back and brings their faces inches apart.

 

“Hola lindo.” 

 

That stops Dan in his tracks. He quirks up one side of his mouth, knowing he's showing off his dimple. “You said that last time. What does that mean?”

 

“It means  _ hello pretty. _ ”

 

“That’s perfect.” Phil says, his hand moving higher on Miguel’s leg, watching their faces play off one another. “You’re so pretty, Dan.”

 

“Breathtaking,” Miguel adds.

 

Dan’s heart flips a little. “Say it again.”

 

“Hola lindo, mi lindo moreno.” He flutters his fingers through Dan’s curls. “Eres muy guapo. Ven a mis brazos.”

 

Dan brings their lips together, pulling Miguel’s bottom lip between his own. He wants to fall into Miguel and pull Phil along with him. His breath is ragged already, his dick half hard. They haven’t even gotten started but he wants this man inside him.


	4. Chapter 4

There’s a hand slipping past Dan’s waistband, moving warm over his skin, gripping and kneading. Miguel’s arms are lazily wrapped around him. He’s deep in the kiss and he has no intention of pulling himself out of it but then there’s hot breath on his neck and fingers exploring lower.

 

“This ok, Dan?” Phil’s low whisper brushes his ear.

 

The realization is slow. As it washes over him, his eyes open in surprise but close again against the overwhelm of the tongue sweeping over his. He nods and hums his consent, throwing his leg over to straddle Miguel and arching to give Phil better access. Soon a gentle finger grazes his rim, softly circling, and Dan can’t focus on kissing anymore. He didn’t think anything could take his attention from Miguel but his mind is racing now. He’s still where he was before the kissing stopped, just poised in front of Miguel, trying to stay in the moment. 

 

“Dan,” Miguel begins, then pecks Dan’s lips, “Is it good?” His hands have pushed up under Dan’s shirt and he’s lightly scratching up and down his back. 

 

“It’s good.” Dan licks his lips before closing his eyes to a long exhale. “Miguel?” He whispers.

 

“Dan?”

 

“My best friend is touching my asshole.”

 

Miguel laughs. “Yeah, I know. But it’s good, yeah?”

 

“Mmhhmm.” Dan let’s his forehead drop to Miguel’s shoulder and feels fingers rake through his hair. 

 

“Dan.” Phil’s voice sends a shiver up Dan's spine and he grips the cushion behind Miguel. “I don’t want to stop but we need lube. Let’s go to your room.”

 

Dan can’t remember ever feeling so wrecked from just a little heavy petting. In his room, he throws back the covers on his bed and pulls his own shirt off. Phil and Miguel purr and mutter behind him, flirting and touching, kissing and undressing. He can’t hear what they are saying but they nip at each other between words and occasionally glance over to Dan. It’s so easy for them. 

 

_________________________

 

Phil enjoys Miguel, so much. He’s something special for sure, open in a way that’s hard to find in someone you haven’t known long. He’s not wrapped up in preconceptions or silly ideas about what a hook up is supposed to be like. And frankly, he’s just hotter than most guys Phil meets. Americans aren't hard to come by in London but Miguel has so much more going on than just a sexy accent. So yes, he is really enjoying the way Miguel is whispering as he mouths over Phil’s chest and the way he has to look up to bat those long lashes at him. He’s loving the feel of his muscular little ass in his hand, so different from Dan’s. Dan has wide hips and nice soft flesh that he can knead and really hold on to. Now that he knows what it feels like, he won’t soon forget. 

 

Miguel's lips are dangerously close to Phil’s nipples now. He’s looking up, teasing, so close to one of Phil's most sensitive places. And Dan is watching, he’s got everything ready by the bed and now he’s just watching. Touching Dan is one thing, it feels natural to be close to him, to hold him and make sure he’s happy, but the watching is different. Phil knows he should feel comfortable in front of Dan, he’s seen him at his most vulnerable moments. Instead, he wants the lights a little dimmer, he’s thinking about the stretch marks on his hips and the wrinkles that have started to form by his eyes. He gets the sudden urge to fix his hair. 

 

Miguel finally wraps his lips around Phil’s nipple and he gasps. He grabs Miguel’s hair, he throws his head back, it’s all very dramatic. He’d been lost in thought and the surprise was a lot. He’s holding Miguel to him and he can feel his nails on his back. Opening his eyes, he turns his gaze to Dan who is palming himself over his joggers now. There’s a pull in Phil’s gut, toward Dan, not to touch him or tear off those joggers and see him touch himself unencumbered, though he’d like to do that too. He just wants to go to him, to make sure he’s alright, to connect so he can let go of these unexpected insecurities that are creeping in. 

 

With a finger under Miguel’s chin, Phil pulls him face to face and kisses him. It’s soft but deep. He feels him melt in his arms in a way that gives him back some of the confidence that may have been wavering. 

 

“You are a treasure.” He says into his eyes and leans in to his ear, “Give me just a moment with him?” He cocks his head toward Dan and Miguel nods slightly and steals one more kiss before Phil walks toward Dan. Miguel stays behind, leaning on the chest of drawers. 

 

“You ok?” Phil asks, sitting next to Dan on the bed. 

 

He nods, his lips pressed together. “It feels a little different this time.”

 

“Yeah? How so?”

 

“I’m not sure. Just feels like more, you know?” Dan fusses with his curls, shifting where he sits. “It’s very confusing to have a heart to heart with you when I’m this turned on, Phil.” He smiles and Phil’s chest feels warm. Relief washes over him, it’s just Dan, they’re fine, it’s just Dan and Phil and their new friend, Miguel. 

 

Phil pulls Dan’s hand from where it’s fidgeting in his hair and holds it between them. “Please be honest with me if you don’t want this. I couldn’t bare it if I hurt you.”

 

Dan’s whole demeanor softens. “Alright, no fair making me all soft when we’re trying to get porny.”

 

“Porny? God, please never say that word again.”

 

They both laugh a little and settle into the comfort that feels so familiar.

 

“Ok then,” Phil begins again, “Does this mean I get to keep touching your asshole?”

 

“Oh, you heard that?” Dan says, “It was just new, needed to process for a minute,” then over his shoulder he adds, “Thanks for that Miguel.”

 

“De nada.” Miguel answers with a laugh.

 

“It’s not fair, you know, he only speaks Spanish to you.” Phil hand lets go of Dan’s and moves to his lower back.

 

“That’s cuz you fetishize his American accent. He’s just giving you what you want, Phil.”

 

Phil doesn’t answer, he just bites at Dan’s shoulder and plays with the waistband of his joggers. 

 

__________________________

 

Miguel could never do this with anyone else. These two are so sweet, they won his trust right from the get go. He watches Phil move closer to Dan. He’s so different with him, he so obviously knows him, cares about him, he’s so cautious. There’s a little pang in his heart, it would be nice to find that kind of connection. It would be beautiful to be treated that way every day. 

 

Dan’s eyes have closed, he’s leaning back on his hands and Miguel can see his chest rise and fall as Phil’s lips move slowly over his shoulder. He knows he could join them but it doesn’t feel like the time. He thinks it best to wait till he’s invited. Phil’s fingers dance over Dan’s soft belly but they stay above the belt. Dan slowly lets his head tip to the side and drops it back as Phil’s kisses arrive at his neck. 

 

Miguel knows how intense that area is for Dan. He imagines Phil probably knows a few other things, secrets that you tell your best friend after a few cocktails, stories you share when you come home in the morning in last night’s clothes. They move so slowly and god they look good together. He never imagined himself as someone who’d like to watch but then, these two have shown him a few things he never thought he’d do. 

 

Tiny moans slip past Dan’s lips though it looks like he’s trying to hold them back. Phil takes his time, covering every inch carefully. When he reaches Dan’s jaw, he pulls back for a moment. Miguel watches him look Dan over, checking in before kissing over that sharp line, following it until he nips at his earlobe. He presses a kiss to his cheekbone and Dan lifts his head. He presses a kiss to his forehead and Dan smiles. He presses a kiss to his dimple and the smile drops away. Dan turns his head toward Phil, their lips so close to touching, Miguel feels a tingle run over his own.

 

Dan’s eyes open for just a moment only to close again when Phil’s hand comes up to cup his cheek. It’s so intimate, unfolding right in front of Miguel and he wonders for a moment if he should leave. He doesn’t, he just stays perfectly still and quiet and waits for his invitation. 

 

Their lips linger for what feels like forever. It’s Dan who finally closes the narrow space between them, reaching first with his lips and then letting the rest of him follow. He leans in to Phil and they kiss. Now that they’ve come together, they seem content to stay that way, the intensity increasing until Phil is flat on his back with Dan leaning over him. His hand is on Phil’s chest and the angle looks awkward but neither of them seem to mind. When they finally pull apart, Dan lets his head fall to Phil’s shoulder for a moment and Phil pushes the fingers of both hands into his hair, pulling him tighter. Even in the dim light, Miguel can see the rosy patch around Dan’s dimple and the blush sitting high on his cheeks. 

 

“These have to go.” Phil says as he snaps the waistband of Dan’s joggers. He’s scrambling out from under him and toward the bedside table and Dan stands up, grinning.

 

“Hello,” Dan says as he looks up to meet Miguel’s stare. “Why aren’t you in my bed? Get over here.”

 

Sheepish, Miguel pulls away from the dresser where he’s been perched and takes his place at Dan’s side.

 

“Are you sure Dan?” He whispers, “I can go, no hard feelings.”

 

“What? No. We don’t want you to go,” Dan says. “Unless, did we make you uncomfortable? I’m sorry, I guess I just thought you were enjoying watching.”

 

“I mean, I was, you’re both so gorgeous, but…” He leans in closer, “that wasn’t for me.”

 

“Oh. Ok,” Dan sounds confused, “do you wanna go? Of course that’s ok. But we’d like you stay. It’s just getting good.” Dan smiles deviously and Miguel thinks maybe he read the room wrong. “It’s up to you, but if you’re staying, can you help get these off?” Dan tugs at his joggers, raising an eyebrow.

 

Not really one to argue at a time like this, Miguel runs his hand over Dan’s chest, down his belly, and around to the soft curve of his hip. He hooks his fingers under the elastic sitting there and pulls down. 

 

____________________________________

 

It’s absolutely comical how much trouble it takes to get the joggers own. Dan’s cock is tenting them obscenely and Miguel’s initial attempt at a slow sexy reveal resulted in a hang up that required rewinding to the start. Dan is grateful for the laughter. He’s trying his best to play the cool, seductive one but his mind hasn’t quieted since they left the lounge. Still, he doesn’t want Miguel to go. He really was looking forward to this and to all the things he’d imagined since the last time. Unfortunately, all the dirty, worry free, hedonistic fantasies he’d been cultivating since then have been pushed to the back of the line. At the front is Dan’s adolescent self, yelling at the top of his lungs,  _ you just kissed AmazingPhil!  _ After a decade of friendship, that little bit of thrill still lives in Dan’s heart, hiding in the corners with memories of trains and first hugs and Starbucks.

 

A quieter voice persists just behind the yelling. It’s deeper and soon it drowns out the retroactive fanboy-ing. Even as Miguel moves behind him, shoving him gently forward till he crawls onto the bed, he hears it.  Why is his heart beating so fast?

He feels lips moving down his back, lips he knows are Miguel’s because he’d know Phil’s anywhere now. He hears himself say yes and he means it because god, it feels good when Miguel does that with his tongue. There’s cool air and warm breath moving over his most sensitive places and he wants more but he also wants Phil. 

 

“Phil?”

 

“I’m right here, Dan.”

 

Of course, he’s behind him. He’s probably doing gorgeous, unspeakable things to Miguel while Miguel does gorgeous and unspeakable things to Dan. Dan pulls his body from all that sensation and turns over. As soon as his head hits the pillow, Phil is there, laying right next to him. He hooks a leg over Dan and nuzzles in to his neck, lazily kissing and nibbling. 

 

“Look at the two of you.” Miguel whispers, watching them settle into each other again.

 

Dan’s eyes are closed, he’s focused on sinking in to the feeling of Phil’s mouth on his neck and how his hand is moving lower and lower over Dan’s belly. It’s so warm in here, Dan feels dewy and soft even as goosebumps move over his arms. Phil is dragging his fingertips over the thin skin stretched over Dan’s hip and it almost tickles. His nerves are alight from the rise and the fall and the light touch brushing past his cock now. He’s methodical in his petting, learning the landscape of Dan’s body. It’s like he knows and Dan tries to remember if he’s ever told him how this slow tease, the subtle hint of what’s to come, is one of his favorite things.

 

Dan is unreasonably hard, his dick twitching as Phil’s long fingers tease past. It’s the sweetest torture but soon, Phil’s hand settles on Dan’s hip and his breath stutters against his neck. Dan turns his head in search of more of those addictive kisses and Phil kisses back but his tongue can’t seem to find it’s way so he bites at Dan’s bottom lip instead. A soft moan falls from Phil’s mouth and his head drops back to Dan’s shoulder, his fingers curling to grip hard. Dan wants to hear more of that moan. He hasn't even considered what might provoke such a delicious sound when Miguel’s voice breaks through. He keeps forgetting he’s here. 

 

“OK Phil?” 

 

Phil is draped over Dan and he hitches his leg higher and nods. 

 

“Yeah, fuck. Yes. Go slow.” Phil sounds wrecked and Dan opens his eyes, instinctually sliding his arm under Phil’s knee to hold it up. 

 

Miguel is on his knees, one hand on Phil’s hip, eyes locked with Dan’s. He lowers his head, brows raised in question, and silently, he mouths  _ ok? _ Dan’s not sure how to answer that. It’s not up to him. He has no claim to Phil and he hates to think he would ever make that kind of claim anyway. But still, there’s that sweet, sentimental voice in his head. It’s the one that’s been whispering Phil’s name for years, the one that’s been sighing with relief ever since that kiss, and it’s not so sweet right now. It’s shouting  _ no, fuck no it’s not ok. Get away from him.  _

 

All the blood rushes to arms and legs, he wants to push Miguel away. He doesn’t of course, he just winks. He winks because he can’t seem to remember how to nod and there’s no way he could fake a believable smile right now. A wink seems like the kind of stupid signal you’d send to the guy about to fuck your best friend. After that, he lets his eyes close again and wraps his arms around Phil, kissing his hair, his forehead, anywhere he can reach.

 

It’s pretty obvious from the gasp Phil makes that Miguel is pushing into him. Pretty soon, there’s a long groan from Miguel and he stops moving.

 

“Jesus Phil, you feel so fucking good.” Miguel sounds like he’s losing it a little bit. He’s moved one hand up Phil’s back and laced his fingers with Dan’s. It comforting and confusing, so damn confusing. 

 

Dan can feel Phil squirm, grinding into him, finding the right angle. He wraps his arms tighter and hoists Phil up till he’s properly on top of Dan, his knees pulled up under him. His shaky breaths dissolve into sighs and he looks down at Dan with a smile far too lovely for someone in his current position. “Ok. This is better,” he breathes, “You can move.”

 

Miguel’s still got his fingers laced with Dan’s, his espresso eyes are boring right into his. “Yo también te deseo, Dan. Te deseo mucho.”

 

It’s not fair the way his body responds to that. The sound of Miguel’s voice, the soft seductive hunger in his words, it sparks something primal in Dan. Part of him still wants to push him away, part of him wants him for himself, and another more familiar part just wants his share. He could ask for it, Phil would step aside, he knows he would.  _ I want him to fuck me Phil.  _ Phil would turn his attention back to caresses and kisses, murmuring encouragement in Dan’s ear. He could have Miguel inside of him and Phil all around him if he just asked in the right tone. 

 

Miguel starts to move, slowly and carefully. Dan watches Phil’s mouth drop open, little  whimpers and whines falling out onto Dan’s waiting lips. Miguel is murmuring in Spanish and English and grunting as he pushes into Phil again and again, picking up the pace. 

 

Phil’s body moves against Dan, rocking gently as Miguel fucks him, his cock gliding over the supple skin between Dan’s hips. Dan slides a hand behind Phil’s head and pulls him close, reveling in the feel of his plush lips, so full with arousal. The kiss is languid, falling into a rhythm dictated by Miguel’s patient hips. Phil’s cheeky audacity is nowhere to be found. There’s just trust and openness and raw unashamed pleasure. With Phil so close, his cock slides against Dan’s with each of Miguel’s thrusts and Dan groans into Phil’s open mouth.

 

Separating their lips just enough to breathe, Phil hovers above Dan. His face is so close, the taste of his tongue still lingers, his skin looks radiant in the glow of the bedside lamp.

 

There’s something rolling through Dan, a heady cocktail of pleasure, desire, and something that feels a lot like joy. It reaches his heart and he’s bursting with it. 

 

“Your eyes are so fucking blue.”

 

Phil’s smile is out of place, “Did you just notice that?”

 

Dan has no words so he just smiles back.

 

“You ok?” Phil asks through panting breaths, “What do you need? Should we switch?” 

 

“No.” Dan answers too quickly. This is what he needs. Phil right here, just like this. He looks up at Miguel, who listens expectantly, eyes on Dan. He moves faster, harder, less controlled. His breath is shaky.

 

“What do you want, Phil? What do need?” Dan says, low and growling with want. 

 

“Touch me.” 

 

Dan snakes his arm between them and wraps his large hand around them both. Thrusting into his own grip, he slides up and down Phil’s shaft, their size difference stark. 

 

“Oh god.” Phil’s head has dropped to Dan’s shoulder, he’s murmurs into his collarbone. “Dan. Oh god. Miguel. Fuck.” He’s tilting his hips back toward Miguel and fucking into Dan’s fist, over and over. He’s setting the pace now and Dan and Miguel do their best to keep up. 

 

Dan has never wanted someone to cum so much in his life. He wants to see Phil shatter, watch the light of him shoot through the cracks, he wants to gather the pieces into his arms and feel them all come back together. 

 

“Cum Phil.” Dan says against his cheek. “Cum.”

 

Miguel stills, buried deep inside of Phil, his eyes are squeezed shut. He’s not talking, he’s not moaning. It’s quiet but for Dan’s words and Phil’s barely there whispers.

 

Dan feels warmth spill over his fist onto his belly before he realizes it’s happening. His own orgasm follows close behind and it’s good, so good, but it’s not the best part, not by a long shot.

 

Miguel pulled out at some point and finally released his death grip on Dan’s hand. He pulls off the condom and ties it off, tossing it to the floor to be dealt with later. Dan wraps both arms around Phil who pulls his legs from under him to collapse, draped over Dan once again. 

 

“Fuck. M’sleepy.” Phil says, his voice all grumbly and northern. Dan answers with a laugh and a kiss to the top of his head. Miguel smiles down at them, meeting Dan’s eyes with a knowing expression and Dan opens an arm to welcome him too. 

 

As he lays alongside Dan’s long body, Miguel reaches for his cheek and turns Dan’s head. He kisses him. It’s the spent, slow, grateful kiss of a man who just had a seriously great orgasm. 

 

“Soy muy afortunado.” Miguel nuzzles in close, reaching one arm over to hold Phil’s hand on Dan’s chest. Dan can figure that one out, though right now he feels like the lucky one.


	5. Chapter 5

Miguel is close to sleep. His eyes flutter open every so often to take in the view, these two beautiful bodies. These two beautiful people. Phil has rolled away, deep in sleep that will certainly last till morning. Miguel pulls his head off of Dan’s chest and onto his pillow. He knows exactly how it feels to have numb arms and sticky skin and wants to be sure Dan has a chance to get comfortable. It’s a good pillow anyway. One day, he’ll have an expensive pillow like this. He sinks in and his eyes slip shut but just as they do, he feels the bed shift and it’s clear Dan is carefully scooting down to the end. He watches through half closed eyes as Dan disposes of the condom and picks up discarded clothes. Soon he hears the shower and an image comes to mind. Dan, naked and tall, cum drying on his chest and belly, stepping under the spray.

 

In a different story, he’d go join him, push the wet hair from his forehead. He’d wash every inch of him, work the lather over his chest, his shoulders, his amazing ass. He’d knead into his muscles and make him feel good and soft and ready for sleep. He’d kiss that gorgeous face with no motive other than to feel Dan’s dimple form beneath his lips. That’s not this story though. Miguel knows he’s only a supporting character here.

 

The shower shuts off but Dan doesn’t come back to bed. Miguel isn’t quite so sleepy anymore. Once his mind gets going, there’s no stopping it. There’s a tale unfolding now and he won’t be able to rest till he ties up some of the plot holes. Throwing off the duvet, he plants his feet on the floor. He’s not cold, this place is always warm. Dan had laid his clothes over the desk chair so he grabs his t-shirt and boxers, just to feel less naked, and heads to the kitchen.

 

Dan’s back is to the doorway. He’s wearing black joggers, low slung so his hips are on display, and he’s shirtless. He moves slowly, preparing his tea in no hurry. Miguel pauses in the doorway to soak in the view. He likes to watch Dan move, there’s a softness to him that’s more than endearing, it’s comforting.

 

“Hey.” Miguel says.

 

Dan looks over his shoulder and flashes a small, sweet smile.

 

“Do you want to be alone?” Miguel asks.

 

“Nope.” Dan reaches into the cupboard for another cup. “Tea? It’s not real, just herbal.”

 

“Sure.” When Dan sets the mug down, Miguel wraps his hands around it and watches Dan sit opposite him at the table. He’s glances up once but goes right back to staring down his mug. Miguel wishes he could put a genuine smile on those lips, he hates to think he played a part in making Dan look so conflicted.

 

“Dan, are you ok?”

 

Dan chews his bottom lip and traces the edge of his cup with his finger. He doesn’t answer the question but Miguel waits. He doesn’t want to overstep, if Dan wants to open up, he will. Time passes and the silence spreads like a fog between them. Miguel knows he’s got limited time before things get awkward.

 

“Dan.” He begins as gently as he can, “I’m starting to wonder if maybe this should have been a one time thing.”

 

Dan keeps his chin down but lifts his eyes to Miguel’s. “You regret coming tonight?” Dan says, then he pulls the saddest smirk Miguel’s ever seen, “no pun intended.”

 

There’s a hint of breathy laughter before Miguel speaks again. “When I left here last time, I was over the moon. I mean that was... euphoric. Seriously, when I write my memoir, you guys are gonna be a couple of chapters.” There’s that smile. “Then we were texting and I started to think maybe I should put some space between us. It would be a pretty inconvenient time to catch feelings.”

 

“Oh. Is that what all that talk was, about leaving?” Dan sits up straighter, “Because I get it, Miguel. I was sitting right in that chair, I saw him work his magic. He knows what he’s doing, I wouldn’t have been able to resist either.” Dan stands and brings his cup to the sink before leaning on the counter. He looks stiff, like he wants to fidget but is holding back. “I can step aside, no hard feelings. I’m sure Phil would be thrilled to have you all to himself.”

 

“Phil?” Miguel says, a little too loud. He’s trying to open a door for Dan to step through but this is just getting frustrating. “Are you always this clueless?” It’s a genuine question.

 

“Oi. What the fuck?”

 

“I’m not talking about Phil, I’m talking about you, Dan.”

 

“But, you’re all, like putty in his hands or whatever.”

 

Miguel shakes his head. “Well yeah, he’s fucking hot. And you’re right, he knows what he’s doing. I’m not gonna pretend I’m not into him but he feels like a friend to me, a really good friend who I happened to fuck last night.” Dan snorts a laugh and relaxes some. “And you feel like potential.” Miguel stares at Dan’s wide eyes for a moment and then quickly adds, “Don’t worry, I’m working through it. It’s a crush, I’ll get over it.”

 

“I’ve been crushing on you since I found you bleeding on our doorstep.” Dan says, “Would it be so bad to just, not get over it?”

 

“Yeah it would, because I’m pretty sure you already have feelings for someone and I think they’re pretty strong feelings, Dan. My little crush can’t hold a candle.”

 

Dan heaves a long slow breath. He looks exhausted. Miguel wishes this could be skin deep so they could all get back into bed. He knows that would never do though, he knows he never would have been interested if they weren’t something special, if they weren’t Dan and Phil.

 

“It was really easy to get lost the first time.” He continues, “the way you both wanted me. I’ve never experienced something like that. I’m glad I came back, I want to keep coming back, but you can’t tell me it wasn’t different this time.”

 

Dan nods, so subtly Miguel barely catches it. He crouches down to rummage through the dryer and when he stands again, he wears a big striped jumper. “Ok, you’re not wrong.” He folds his arms, hands wrapped around his shoulders like he’s giving himself a hug. “But none of this would have happened if you hadn’t shown up. I would have watched Phil walk around in his pants and listened to him fuck other guys through the wall and just dealt with it. Just push it down with everything else.”

 

“Oh Dan.”

 

“Don’t pity me. Mine is a prison of my own making.” Dan says through a thin smile, “I just mean, he’s really important to me and you brought us closer in at least one way. Tonight was different but still, I don’t want this to end. Being with you has been a revelation.”

 

“I know that.” Miguel holds out his hand and Dan takes it, sitting back at the table. “And I don’t mind being the thing that brought you guys together. That’s really sweet. But I want to make sure I don’t become the thing that keeps you apart.”

 

“You won’t. I don’t understand.” There’s an edge of panic in Dan’s voice. It’s heartbreaking and Miguel has to remind himself that he’s doing this because he cares, because he’s not the kind of person that takes advantage of a fragile heart.

 

“Dan, have you and Phil ever kissed? Before tonight?”

 

“No.”

 

“Ok so, watching the two of you together, hot as it was and believe me it was probably the hottest thing I’ve ever seen. I didn’t feel like I was watching friends with benefits. It was tender, it was something really special. I was watching your first kiss. The first of many, I think. I can’t give that moment back to you.”

 

Dan looks stricken, he shakes his head. “I don’t think it’s like that.”

 

Miguel thinks he’s done all he can. “We’re friends now, right? Like real friends?”

 

“Of course.” Dan answers, his voice timid.

 

“I like both of you so much.” He holds both of Dan’s hands in his now, looking him straight in the eye. “And I want to be a good friend to you so I’m telling you, you’re going to regret it if all of your firsts happen with an audience.”

 

Miguel stands up, he leans forward to kiss Dan on the cheek then turns.

 

“You’re not leaving, are you?”

 

“I’m gonna put clothes on first but yes, I’m leaving. I had a good time and it’s time to let you guys get some sleep.” He comes back in a few minutes with his jeans and shoes on, pulling his coat up over his arms. “Let’s get lunch this week. Like friends, in the daytime, with our clothes on.” He smiles at Dan and lets himself out.

 

***

Phil is sprawled across the bed, on his belly. The sheet is twisted around his leg like a ribbon, a ribbon wrapping him up like a gift in Dan’s bed. He’s far too beautiful laying there like that and it occurs to Dan that he may not see him in quite this way again. There’s a pull in the space between his ribs, an aching that feels like grief. If this is it, the last night he gets to have Phil in his bed, then he’s going to hold on as long as he can. He pulls off his jumper, shoves his joggers down to the floor, and climbs into bed, pulling the duvet up over them both. Phil stirs when the bed shifts, moving to his side and snuggling up under the covers. Carefully, Dan moves closer, till every bit of skin he can manage is pressed against Phil’s. He doesn’t know if he’ll sleep and he doesn’t care. He’s only here to feel Phil’s hip under his hand and to breathe in his scent and nuzzle against the little hairs at the nape of his neck. Phil wiggles his body back into Dan in his sleep and they settle in for the night.

 

He does sleep, not well and not long, but he does sleep. It’s still morning when he gets out of bed, having given up on the prospect of any more rest. He’s got nothing better to do so he sets to work making a cappuccino.

 

“Miguel would be proud.” Dan’s not sure when Phil got here. “Where is Miguel?”

 

“He went home last night,” Dan says, “something about having an early day today.” That last sentence trails off. “You want a cappuccino?”

 

“Nah, I’ll make my usual peasant coffee.” Phil says as he moves close. Dan can feel the distance between them shrinking but he stays focused on the task at hand. That is until Phil’s hands are on his waist and sliding across his stomach, and Phil’s nose is nudging the back of his ear.

 

Dan can’t move, he can barely breathe. “Phil,” He says just above a whisper, “what are you doing?”

 

“Just showing some appreciation to my super sexy best friend.” He’s right in Dan’s ear and his voice is low and grumbly from having just woke up. Dan has both hands on the counter, leaning to keep from crumbling to the ground.

 

Phil continues, “Last night was so…”

 

Dan exhales through his nose and spins around. Eye to eye with Phil, he opens his mouth to speak but nothing comes out.

 

“Incredible,” Phil says, “It was… I’ve never…” He grins. “Look at me, Dan, I’m speechless. It was that good.” He laughs before stepping to the left to pour a bowl of cereal.

 

“Yeah, it was...something.” Dan says.

 

Phil keeps chatting as he gets the milk and pours that too. “Seriously, of all the sex I’ve had, and I’ve had a lot of sex,” Phil giggles, the tip of his tongue poking through his teeth, “last night had to have been the best orgasm I have ever had.” Dan’s in the same spot, cappuccino abandoned, The words are just tumbling out of Phil, seemingly unchecked. “That was just so hot. The way you just hoisted me up with those big hands and Miguel just rocking into me. Miguel is a man of many talents, isn’t he? And you,” He’s looking intently at nothing in particular. “Looking down at you like that, my god Dan. Your hand on my back and the way you talked to me. The way you talked about my eyes.”

 

“Phil stop. Please.”

 

Phil takes a way too big bite of crunchy nut, “What? You wanna move to the sofa?”

 

Dan has got to get out of here. This place is a land mine and he can’t be tip toeing all day. He needs a distraction. Phil continues to babble a string of thoughts about Miguel’s fingers and Dan’s hips and which anime to watch.

 

“I gotta get in the shower,” Dan blurts out. “I have plans.”

 

“Oh,” Phil mumbles as Dan walks away. “Ok.”

 

Dan spends the day buying a lot of clothes he doesn’t need and the evening reading on his phone at a tea room he had no idea was in his neighborhood. When he comes home, Phil is in his pants on the sofa, watching something Dan doesn’t recognize. He straightens up when Dan walks in, tries to chat but Dan makes excuses and runs off to his room. The next few days are spent in much the same way, avoiding the flat, avoiding Phil. He’s still working, he’s just doing it in coffee shops like regular people do. He can’t do this forever but he can do it for a few more days at least. It’s just until Phil’s excitement wears down and he stops talking about Miguel like he’s ushered in a new era. It would also be nice to not have Dan’s most vulnerable moments repeated back to him by the object of his misguided desire. He just needs a little space. All of this will fade into the background and things will go back to the way they were.

 

***

 

There’s a filming day in their shared calendar. Phil has seen so little of Dan this week, he wonders if he’ll even show up. It’s not often Dan runs off, his crises are usually managed right here in the comfort of their home, where Phil can make him tea and rub his feet and crack through his sadness with stupid jokes. It’s probably for the best. Every time he looks at Dan, all he sees is those brown eyes looking up at him. He sees soft, fluttery lashes and soon his brain supplies the memory of Dan’s voice, _cum Phil._ It’s a little too much. He wants to shove him down onto the sofa, climb on top, see him again from that angle, strong and vulnerable and asking Phil what he needs.

That’s what’s running through his mind when Dan does show up to film. He’s wearing red, something that doesn’t happen often and Phil just stares and remembers. He might also allow himself a little fantasy in that moment but he’ll never tell.

 

“Phil, mate, are you high?”

 

Phil shakes the thoughts from his head and apologizes. Dan seems alright, if a little quiet. They film three videos one after the other. Phil loses every game spectacularly and laughs way too hard at Dan’s mediocre sense of humor. He always turns the flirting up to ten on the gaming channel but he really is pushing it today. He hasn’t seen Dan all week and he needs a fix. He needs to see those dimples and that blush. He needs to elicit some genuine laughter and maybe a little honest embarrassment. It’s a challenge but he manages a few good moments of scandalized Dan wagging his finger and threatening to stop the video.

 

“You have to calculate the geometry, Phil,” Dan says as he carefully sets up a shot in Golf with Friends. “Watch and learn as I triangulate the hole.”

 

“I´ll triangulate your hole,” Phil says in mock aggression. ¨Oh wait, I already have,¨ He smirks and Dan sputters and completely mucks up the shot.

 

“Phil!” Dan looks into the camera, “cut that. We are cutting that out. Jesus Christ. We’ll have to say the game glitched or something. You’re editing this, bt dubs. I’m not spending hours cleaning up this absolute filth.”

 

Dan tells the camera the game glitched but they’ve got everything squared away now. Phil is positively giddy, laughing at his own jokes and handsy in a way they won’t be able to edit out. It just feels too good to touch Dan today, to know he can. No one gets to see Dan switch from filming mode to business mode between takes, no one knows the inside jokes they tell, no one knows him like Phil. The sun is down by the time they finish up.

 

Dan is rambling about editing and notes and who needs to do what when Phil gets a message from a guy he’s been chatting up on Grindr. Seems like a perfect distraction, somewhere to put all this pent up sexual energy, plus an opportunity to get out while things are still good. Dan can have the flat tonight and Phil sincerely hopes he gets past whatever he’s been brooding about because he misses his best friend. Breakfast anime isn’t the same without those warm feet in his lap. Dan’s used to him mostly ignoring his post filming rant so he doesn’t say anything when Phil nods, eyes on his phone, and walks out of the gaming room.

 

After a good long shower, Phil stands at the sink, towel around his waist, and tries to bring out his best face for his date. The door is open a crack to let the steam dissipate and Dan walks in, nearly bumping into Phil.

 

“Sorry,” He says, eyes on the floor, “didn’t know you were in here, I’ll use mine.”

 

“Dan wait. You wee in front of me all the time. What gives?”

 

“Oh um, Nothing.” Dan responds, “nudity just has a different weight now i guess.”

 

“Oh.” Phil stops moisturizing and looks at Dan in the mirror. “Well that sucks.”

 

“I mean, if you want me to wee in front of you so bad, here.” Dan turns his back to Phil and wees into the toilet. The room is quiet as he washes his hands, shoving Phil aside to get to the sink. Standing just behind Phil, he watches, his head cocked to the side a bit. “Little early for the skincare routine isn’t it? Are you going out?”

 

“I am,” Phil says. “How about you? You have plans?”

 

“Nah, you know me. Edgy Daniel doesn’t have friends or go outside.”

 

Phil gives a look that says cut the bullshit.

 

“I’m kidding. I’m fine. No plans though.” Dan takes a step back. “Like your outfit.”

 

Phil raises his eyes to meet Dan’s in his reflection. He tilts his chin up and smirks as he smooths moisturizer down over his throat

 

“Is my hair ok?” He runs his fingers up through his hair. “She showed me how to style it but but now I’m not sure. Is it too perfect?”

 

Dan scoffs.

 

“No I’m serious. You know what I mean, hair people act like your walking a red carpet everyday and it’s awkward, too much. I’m still not sure what level of quiffiness is right. I’m still adjusting.”

 

“No, it actually looks amazing.” Dan says. He leans back against the counter next to Phil so he can look at him properly now. “It’s so natural on you.” He reaches up to play with it and Phil’s stomach flips a little. “It’s funny, I hardly remember you with a fringe. Like obviously I do but like when I dream of you now, you have the quiff.”

 

“Yeah?” Phil says, brows raised. “How often do you dream of me?”

 

“I dunno, just when I do, you…”

 

“I have the quiff.”

 

“Yeah.” Dan’s blushing a little and Phil drinks in the sight, feeling a little extra heat in his own cheeks as he stares.

 

“So where are you off to?” Dan breaks through.

 

“I have a date.” Phil says and adds, in a tone of mock reverence, “Brad.”

 

“Brad?” Dan mocks as he jumps up to sit next to the sink. “That’s his actual name?”

 

“Yeah I think so. He suits it too.” Phil puts the last of his skin care products in the cupboard. “Oh my god, Dan, he like, forages for mushrooms and makes bread and wears flannel.” Phil squeaks a little.

 

“I suppose he has a beard too?”

 

“Duh.”

 

“American?” Dan asks, turning Phil’s pomade over in his hands.

 

“No, he’s one of us. He’s has the prettiest eyes, Dan, like crystal blue water.”

 

“Sounds familiar.”

 

“Lighter than mine. They’re like fairy eyes.” Phil fans himself. “Lord have mercy.”

 

“Well, go easy on him, Phil. He won’t know what hit him.” Dan jumps down and walks through to the corridor. Phil follows close behind.

 

“You ok, Dan?” Brad is sounding less and less appealing.

 

“Hmm? Yeah just tired.” Dan says, “A little bored.”

 

“”You want me to cancel? I can hang with you instead.”

 

“Don’t be silly, you see me every day.” Dan turns and has a seat in the lounge. “You wouldn’t want to miss out on Brad. Maybe he’ll teach you to pickle something.”

 

Phil’s stood, all primped and ready from the neck up and in nothing but a towel, just hovering in the doorway to the lounge. “You want to come along? I could ask him?”

 

“On your date?”

 

“Let’s be real,” Phil says with a grin, “it was looking like more of a hook up and yeah, come with me!”

 

“Um. I don’t know, that’s tempting Phil but I don’t think I could.”

 

Phil plops down next to Dan and elbows him, “But you want to?” He says, wiggling his brows salaciously.

 

Dan rolls his eyes but he’s smiling. He puts up his feet and grabs the remote, shaking his head.

 

“Why don’t I call Miguel?” Phil says, popping up like a jack in the box. “I’ll cancel my date and we can have a night in.” He says that last part in his most seductive voice. Another night with Dan and Miguel sounds infinitely better than playing with Brad’s pickle. Phil’s trying to remain cool but if he’s honest, any night with Dan sounds better then a night without him. Phil just wants to be invited.

 

“But we have lunch tomorrow, with Miguel.” Dan argues.

 

“Great, he can spend the night and we can all go out together.”

 

Dan sighs and looks to Phil and he can’t tell if he’s hesitant or just tired.

 

“I don’t think Miguel is available,” he says, “but sure, text him.”

 

Phil is practically bouncing with excitement. He leans down and kisses Dan’s cheek then bounds out of the room before he can catch his reaction.

 

As soon as Phil gets a response from Miguel, which doesn’t take long, he yells from his room.

 

“He’ll be here at 9!”

 

“Really?”

 

Phil can’t imagine why Dan sounds so surprised but he shakes it off and composes a nice, easy let down for Brad.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come say hi on tumblr @allthephils

 

The room is neat, a few candles are lit and the dim light by the bed is on. This is just how Dan keeps his room. Phil sits on the corner of the made bed and listens to the sounds coming from Dan’s shower. The occasional splash punctuates the steady spray of water and Phil imagines Dan pushing his hands through his hair. His eyes are probably closed and he’s probably humming a tune Phil wouldn’t recognize. There are likely thoughts and ideas swirling in his head, a whole complex conversation with himself that fascinates the hell out of Phil. All of the best ideas come in the shower. For Phil, that means the difference between a reaction video and a story time, but for Dan it’s life or death. For Dan, it’s digging the meaning out of an otherwise meaningless day, it’s finding a reason to keep moving forward when he really believes there is no point. It’s so brave, believing in nothing. It fascinates Phil but it’s not novelty. Dan’s not a precious thing to put on a shelf, he’s brilliant and courageous and strong. Phil’s eyes sting a bit but he blinks it away.

 

The shower shuts off. Now is not the time for a deep exploration of dormant emotions and Phil shakes his head a bit to come back to the matter at hand. It’s going to be a good night and he’s genuinely excited. He had been excited for Brad but more in a  _ going out is fun and he probably would’ve blown me _ kind of way. Phil’s never been great at delaying gratification. This is different though. He knows exactly what to expect and he knows it will be incredible. Miguel pushes him out of his comfort zone just enough, all while enjoying the things that come naturally to Phil. And Miguel is so into Dan. It was clear from the start that Phil turns him on and makes him laugh, maybe rocks his resolve a little. He smiles to himself at that thought. Dan does something else to him though, something Phil has really enjoyed watching.

 

With Dan, Miguel is soft with admiration even in the midst of the filthy scenes they’ve created. Miguel sees things in Dan he can’t possibly know yet and Phil gets a certain kind of warm thrill watching him soak Dan in. He’ll never know Dan the way Phil does but he seems to have an instinct for some of the magic Dan holds. Seeing Dan through his eyes reminds Phil what he saw all those years ago, before they had such a large and fervent audience and years of struggle and triumph together. Back then, Phil had clicked on a particularly attentive fan only to find someone so perfectly suited to him, he worried he might be his very first stalker. Funny how warm brown eyes and a beautiful smile quelled those fears almost immediately. He gave him pretty complete access right away, he definitely would have worn Phil as a skin suit had he been a murderous stalker. Luckily, he was just Dan and his own poor judgment meant that soon they‘d met and connected in a friendship Phil still has to pinch himself over sometimes. Before he can sink any deeper into nostalgia, Dan steps out of the en suite in a fog of steam.

 

“Hey gorgeous.”

 

He jumps a little at the sound of Phil’s voice. “Hey,” he says, stopping where he is. “You startled me. What are you doing?”

 

“Just getting things ready for Miguel,” That's a lie, he hasn't so much as turned down the bed. “Nice outfit.”

 

Dan looks down at the towel around his waist. “I learned from the best. What time is it?”

 

“It’s almost 9. That was a long shower you took,” Phil says with a lilt to his voice and a cocky twist to his lips, “What were you up to in there?”

 

“Fuck off.” Dan says, his eyes shooting daggers. “Why aren’t you dressed?”

 

“I put pants on.” Phil argues, gesturing to his signature red Calvin Kleins. “It’s all just gonna come off in a few minutes anyway.”

 

“You have a point.” Dan pulls clean joggers out of his drawer but before he can pull them on, Phil speaks up.  

 

“Dan wait. Come here.”

 

***

 

He sets the joggers down and moves to stand in front of Phil. There’s too much to look at, Phil’s long legs, Phil’s hips wrapped in those snug red pants, Phil’s dark patch of chest hair. He won’t look into his eyes, not yet. When things get going, when they’re all turned on and tangled up together, then he’ll let his guard down. Once Miguel is here, he’ll have a nice safe buffer between himself and Phil. He can hide his heart, raw and open as it is, among everyone’s shared vulnerability. He can let everything in and it’ll just look like passion, like lust and pleasure. No one has to know. 

 

“I’m sorry about the video,” Phil says sincerely. “I’ll edit it. I got carried away. You’ve been gone a lot and I missed you.”

 

“I’m not angry about the video. I’m not angry about anything. I’m ok.” Dan keeps his eyes on the bed but he can feel blue eyes locked on his expression. “You missed me?” He adds, sheepish.

 

“Well yeah.” Phil’s hands come to rest on Dan’s hips. He pulls him in just a little. “We spend every moment together and I like it that way. I kept wanting to tell you stuff but you weren’t there and I didn’t think I should text you. I wanna give you space, if you need it.”

 

“I don’t,” Dan answers too quickly, “need space. I missed you too.”

 

“Oh yeah?” Phil pulls him even closer until his breath tickles Dan’s sternum. His hands spread across his lower back and he presses a kiss to Dan’s chest before laying his cheek against it. Dan slows his breath, keeping it shallow lest he do anything that might prompt Phil to move.

 

Dan is stood between Phil’s knees, Phil’s arms wrapped tight around him. He closes his eyes, letting the embrace just be. Moments pass but soon, Phil’s hands are moving down over the towel, coming to rest on his ass. PhIl’s phone vibrates on the bedside table but they both ignore it. 

 

“You have the best ass.” Phil says, squeezing the soft flesh through the rough fabric of the towel.

 

Dan rakes his fingers through Phil’s hair, mussing his perfectly styled quiff. “Better than Miguel’s?”

 

“The best,” Phil places tiny kisses wherever his lips can reach. “You have the best everything.”

 

“Phil, you don’t have to woo me, I’m already standing here naked.”

 

“Not wooing, just speaking my mind.” Phil cranes his neck to look up at Dan. “You know you’re my favorite.” He reaches to slide a hand behind Dan’s neck, pulling him down.

 

They’re inches apart when Dan whispers, “We should wait for Miguel.”

 

“We can get a head start.” Phil whispers back just before their lips meet.

 

The kiss is so rich, so full and all encompassing, slow enough to savor the smoky cinnamon of Phil’s tongue, eager enough to have Dan climbing into Phil’s lap. He can’t help himself, he doesn’t want to resist or wait or pretend. He finally has a place to put all the longing and without words, he still has plausible deniability. He can call it lust, he can deny it all later. So just this once, he won’t hold back.

 

Phil’s hand never left Dan’s neck and he cradles his head now as he slowly lays him back onto the bed. Dan’s towel loses its grip and falls as they move but he doesn’t react. He can’t be bothered to care when there are fingertips trailing up and down over his hip and skilled lips never losing contact with his. He could do this forever, forget the world around them, but soon he needs to breathe and as he pulls away, he remembers.

 

“Shouldn’t Miguel be here by now? What time is it?”

 

Twisting, Phil reaches to glance at his phone. “Oh, he texted. He’s not coming.  _...professional opportunity I can’t pass up. SO sorry, lunch is on me tomorrow.”  _ Phil shrugs as he sets his phone down and turns to nuzzle into Dan’s neck, his hand sliding to Dan’s lower back, bringing their bodies tightly together. Dan gasps as Phil sucks lightly on his neck, his whole body responding with a shock of electricity that rolls through him. 

 

“We should stop.”

 

Phil barely pauses, mumbling against Dan’s skin, “Why?”

 

“Miguel’s not coming.”

 

Phil pulls back to look Dan in the eye. “I don’t want to stop.” The words are a growl, deep and breathy. He’s clearly not as in control as he seems. “Do _you_ want to stop?” There’s desire and a little desperation in his voice and Dan shivers, overwhelmed with need.

 

He pushes forward, kissing harder than before, leaning into Phil until he’s on his back. His hand is braced on Phil’s chest, his hips rolling into his until he feels a hand there, stilling him. Another comes to cup his cheek and Phil pulls away just enough to speak, a smile in his eyes.

 

“Hey, slow down, I’m enjoying this.” He says before leaning to fit their lips together again. Phil sets a languid pace. His tongue pushes soft but insistent, eliciting gentle whimpers from Dan, pulling every ounce of tension from his body till he’s pliant, yielding, ready to receive whatever Phil wants to give him. The hand on his back moves to caress and knead his ass. Dan’s cock is aching, hard and grinding into rough fabric with every grip of Phil’s fingers, squeezing his flesh and pulling him against him again and again. 

 

There’s too much to sort through, too many varieties of want, all wrapped up in eachother. There’s no one between them, no shield, and he’s not doing much to hide his heart. The sighs, his grabbing hands, his open mouth, and utter surrender. Phil will know, how could he not? There’s nothing Dan wants more than this but he can’t let it go on. It feels like a lie. He pulls himself from the edge he’s poised on and heaves a heavy breath. 

 

***

 

Phil wants to drink him in, to pull more whimpers from that perfect mouth. He wants to feel him tremble from how good he feels. He wants him more than he’s ever wanted anyone and he should probably be shocked but he’s not. Nothing’s ever felt more natural and he just wonders what took them so long. 

 

“Phil. Phil, wait.” Dan’s speaking right into Phil’s mouth so his lips find his jaw instead. They find his earlobe then his pulse point before what he said registers and Phil stops, resting his head back on the pillow. Still his hand trails up Dan’s side, onto his belly, up over his chest, his thumb grazes his nipple. Dan isn’t pulling away. He’s just there, draped over Phil. There’s so much heat in his eyes but there’s a touch of fear too.

 

“Dan, what’s wrong? What did I do?”

 

“Nothing.” Dan says meekly. “You’re doing everything right, that’s the problem.”

 

Dan overthinks but sometimes Phil doesn’t think enough. He moves toward what feels good without considering the impact it may have. He knows this about himself and he keeps it in check when it really matters. This is the balance that Dan brings to his life, the ability to pause and step back. Now, here with Dan, things come in to blurry focus, glimpses of Dan questioning him after that first time with Miguel, the way he reacted to them spending time together, the way he’s been so distant all week. He knows when Dan needs him, he’s here for him no matter what. Now he wonders if he dropped the ball. It looked like Dan needed space but maybe that was just Phil protecting himself, afraid to be open to what might be happening here. Leave it to Dan to find the complex emotional core to something Phil thought was so casual. Leave it to Dan to be two steps ahead. 

 

He wants to catch up, he really does, but nothing is clear. Dan is obviously feeling something, but Dan is always feeling something. Phil really doesn’t want to say the wrong thing. The one thing that sends Phil into a panic is the possibility of hurting Dan. And he would be lying if he said he was upset that Miguel didn’t make it. Having Dan to himself in this way feels like a gift, something he never knew he needed that suddenly feels vital. He doesn’t want it to end. 

 

“I just wanna hold you,” Phil says, “come here.”

 

Dan lays his head in the space below Phil’s shoulder and Phil rakes his fingers through his curls, still damp from the shower.

 

“Please tell me if I upset you Dan. I feel like all I do lately is upset you.”

 

Dan’s lashes flutter over Phil’s skin, his finger traces a path along his rib cage and Phil waits for a response.

 

“You haven’t upset me,” he finally says, “I just can’t stop my mind.”

 

“You wanna tell me?” Phil asks, like he always does. “I’m here, Dan.”

 

“I know. I know you’re here.” Dan reaches for Phil’s free hand and holds it close to his chest. He takes a few slow breaths and then, “This isn’t supposed to mean anything,” there’s a very pregnant pause before he adds, “but it does.”

 

“It does?”

 

“It means something to me.” Dan confirms. “I’m sorry Phil, I really fucked this up.” He rolls off of Phil and onto his back, throwing an arm over his eyes. Rolling toward him, Phil props up on his elbow to look down into Dan’s eyes.

 

“You didn’t. It’s not fucked up. Of course it means something, Dan. You’re my best friend.”

 

“I know.” Dan sounds shaky, “I’m just your best friend.” With those words, he rolls away, curling into himself, his back to Phil. The distance is too much, the absence is jarring, but he’s right there. Everything in Phil says hold on to him, he’s slipping away, don’t let him be alone. 

 

“Just my best friend.” Phil’s lips press to the back of Dan’s neck as he moves in close behind him. “You’re everything.” A factual statement spoken quietly, calmly. Phil hears the words leave his mouth and plays them again in his head before kissing Dan again and wrapping an arm around him. Best friend is an inadequate title for someone that he loves so unconditionally, someone he’d lay his life down for, someone that makes him feel invincible but is wholly honest about his humanity. After almost a decade, Phil’s heart still aches when Dan’s away, like a jigsaw piece of it has gone missing. “Please let me stay. We don’t have to do anything, just stay with me.” 

 

Time moves slowly when quiet sets in. Phil has pulled the duvet up over them, hoping to bring Dan some comfort. Dan doesn’t speak, he doesn’t move for god knows how long. Eventually though, his hand comes to rest over Phil’s and soon after that, he lets their fingers weave together. Their legs slot together perfectly once they both relax a bit. Ragged, emotional breaths turn slow and even until they sync and lull each other into sleep.

 

Morning finds them in nearly the exact same position. Phil has shared enough hotel rooms with Dan to know the way he tosses and turns in his sleep but here he is, naked and so peaceful in his arms. Sunlight streaming in highlights the peach fuzz on his shoulders and Phil smiles. He’s one of the strongest people Phil knows but sometimes he seems so delicate. Carefully, he slips his hand from under Dan’s arm to pull the duvet up over those champagne colored shoulders. Dan’s other hand quickly reaches for the wandering arm, grabbing it above the elbow and pulling Phil back in.

 

“Stay.” It’s barely discernible, just a sleepy grumble spoken from half sleep.

 

“I’m not leaving,” Phil whispers, “just making sure you’re warm.”

 

The answer is a sigh. They’ve always communicated without words and this is no different. For now, at least for Phil, they’ve said plenty. Every touch and glance and subtle movement that led them here spoke volumes. Dan will need words, there will need to be discussions, to clarify and define and shape everything into something tangible he can count on. Phil knows it and he’ll be more than happy to find the words that make it all ok for Dan. Not now though, right now he’ll do what he’s told. He’ll stay, drifting off to sleep while his mind searches for the signs he missed.

 

*** 

 

Dan’s on the wrong side of the bed, he’s facing the wrong way, and he’s curled up on his side rather than sprawled out on his stomach with a leg dangled over the edge. It would feel very wrong except that he remembers falling asleep just like this, with Phil cuddled in close behind him. There’s no arm around his waist though, no breath rustling the short hairs on the back of his head. He reaches back and then quickly turns over. No Phil. For a second, he thinks he must have dreamed it all. But then, Miguel would be here, right? If the dream started after he cancelled, then that kiss was real, his towel falling away happened, all that talk about Dan being Phil’s favorite.

 

OK so, it happened. It happened and now the panic can set in. He tries to remember everything he said, everything Phil said. He knows he hadn’t wanted to stop, he knows he stayed till the sun was up.  _ You’re everything.  _

 

But he’s gone. He sneaked back to his room before Dan woke up. They’re best friends, they mean the world to each other, and the chemistry is ridiculous. That’s it though, it was just sweet talk. He was just setting the scene for sex. Phil was awash in hormones, talking about their friendship, about Dan’s body. He wanted him, but not the way Dan wants Phil. 

 

Standing up, he stretches at the side of the bed. He’s never felt so naked in his own room. There are still joggers sitting on the dresser so he pulls them on and grabs a comfy jumper too. His towel hangs from the corner of the mattress and he throws it in the hamper, ignoring the flashes of memory it brings to the surface. He’d like to get some coffee in him before Phil gets up but he quickly realizes it’s too late for that. Three steps into the corridor, he nearly collides with Phil, who yelps and holds the mugs in his hands higher to avoid spilling.

 

“No!” He whines, “Dan, go back to bed. I was bringing you coffee, you’re ruining it.” He nudges Dan with his shoulder till he’s turned back around and in seconds, he’s standing in his room, utterly confused.

 

“What exactly is happening?”

 

“You weren’t supposed to wake up alone, I’m sorry.” Phil pecks his lips and sets the coffees on the nightstand. 

 

Dan runs a hand through his curls and yanks a little, trying to ground himself. Phil is here, smiling so sweetly and giving a particular brand of kisses they’ve never exchanged before. Dan feels the warmth of it linger on his lips. Just a chaste little kiss. It wasn’t asking for anything, it wasn’t a step toward more, it was just a moment of connection. Phil is still half naked, still beautiful, glasses on, and he made coffee. He made coffee and then he took just a moment of connection from Dan and that fact has him reeling. This can only be good. Now if Dan could just allow himself to believe it. 

 

“Phil,” he begins cautiously, “I need to know that we’re ok. That you’re ok with everything I’m feeling. Even if I’m not sure what exactly it all means.”

 

Phil turns to face him. “We’re ok,” he says with a gentle confidence. “We could never not be ok. It was so nice waking up in here, with you all naked and gorgeous. I could really get used to that.”

 

“Yeah?” Dan is fighting his grin, trying to pace himself. “You can do that anytime, you know? Consider this an open invitation.”

 

“Oh, you are gonna be so sick of me!” Phil giggles and pecks Dan’s lips again but Dan’s hand slips behind his head and holds him there, deepening the kiss. His lips part, taking Phil’s with them but he only gets a taste before Phil is pushing him away.

 

“Oh no you don’t. Out of your clothes and into that bed right now, buster.” 

 

“But you’re so minty.” Dan says, forgetting himself.

 

“You were meant to be awoken by kisses and the smell of fresh coffee, not instant, I’ll point out, and I intend to see that through.” Phil points to the bed wearing a stern expression Dan has definitely seen in a dream or two. He shoves his joggers down and pulls off the jumper before practically leaping into bed and covering up. 

 

“Alright, now pretend to be asleep.” Phil sounds way too excited.

 

“Are you serious?”

 

Another look and Dan huffs but he complies, rolling to face the window and curling up a bit. He closes his eyes and the bed dips behind him. Soon Phil’s arm is around him again, right where it should be. There’s warm skin pressed to his back, their legs tucked together like spoons.

 

There’s a gentle kiss behind his ear. “Dan,” Phil whispers there, “Dan, it’s time to wake up.” 

 

_ Not yet,  _ Dan thinks to himself,  _ keep going.  _ Another kiss below his earlobe and a gentle nibble, a tug to his earring. Phil leans over him now and there’s a kiss to his jaw, to his freckles, to the corner of his mouth. “Dan.” Another whisper.

 

“Phil.” Dan breathes out. He rolls onto his back.

 

“Coffee?” Phil says, so chipper now, and reaches for Dan’s mug. Sitting up against the headboard, Dan sips his coffee. The sun is beaming across the duvet and Phil’s hand is on his thigh. His heart is calm and content and it’s a strange sensation, something that’s been distant for some time. He has questions but they can wait. He leans his head on Phil’s shoulder.

 

“This ok?”

 

“Of course,” Phil says.

 

“Thank you for the coffee,” Dan says. “Your hand feels nice. On my leg like that.”

 

“You’re welcome,” Phil takes a sip before adding, “Your leg feels nice under my hand.”

 

“Did it always feel this good to cuddle with you?” Dan asks.

 

“It did for me. To cuddle with you, I mean,” Phil says, stumbling, “I don’t generally cuddle with myself.”

 

Dan laughs quietly. “Well, you’re missing out. You are a premium cuddler. Ten out of ten, would cuddle again.” 

 

They sit in silence and drink their coffees. It’s nice, familiar. This is the way it always is minus the usual screen to stare at and with the addition of a flutter in Dan’s heart, more prominent than it is on the average morning. There’s also the small detail that Dan isn’t wearing any clothes, a fact he keeps forgetting. It’s Phil’s hand inching up his thigh that brings his current state of undress to the forefront of his mind.

 

“Is it weird that I’m naked?”

 

Phil laughs a bubbling, musical laugh that makes Dan want to jump into his arms. “Yeah Dan, I hate it when your naked. God it’s just awful to feel your soft skin under my fingers.” His voice drops lower and his hand drifts higher. “It’s terrible knowing your dick is right there.” His pinky reaches for just a brush of Dan’s not totally soft cock. 

 

He doesn’t go any further than that. Dan lifts his head, chewing his lip, a million possibilities playing in his head. “Phil,” Dan rests his head back on the wall and closes his eyes, “you’re so laid back about this but I’m scared shitless. I know you’re like, into this, but I don’t wanna just mess around. I told you it means something and it does.” He rubs his eyes till he see stars. “Isn’t a relationship just a really close friendship? What even makes someone  _ in a relationship? _ Sex? Exclusivity?” He exhales noisily, his eyes still squeezed shut. “There’s something else, right? Like a feeling, a click, a spark?” His hand starts to shake slightly and he squeezes his fingers around Phil’s in an effort to still it. “I don’t want to fuck this up, there is nothing more important to me than you.” There’s a moment of quiet while Dan catches up to his racing mind. “Oh god, that’s it’s isn’t it?” He’s speaking a mile a minute now, “the spark. I mean I know that. But I didn’t mean to… It’s not my fault. You’re so wonderful. But if you don’t feel that way, I need to know because friendship can be enough if it has to be. And it’s already weird and you probably think I’m mental but like I want more and I just don’t know what you want cuz you’re always cute and kind and attentive and sexy and I can’t tell what’s real and I…” Phil’s hand comes up to cover Dan’s mouth, cutting him off. 

 

“Dan,” Phil leans forward so he can look straight at Dan who opens his eyes. “First of all, shut up. I know, I get it. It’s here, whatever it is, a spark or a click or whatever. I’m sorry I’m slow. Ok? I promise it will be ok, nothing is fucked up.”

 

Dan’s cup is half empty or maybe it’s half full. In any case, he sets it aside and slides back down under the duvet, Phil follows suit.

 

There are a few strands of hair falling into Phil’s eyes so he brushes them away, his hand coming to rest over the sharp cut of his jaw.

 

“You have nice angles.”

 

Phil chuckles lightly. “Do I?”

 

Dan nods. Now that he changed the subject, he wants to say one more thing. “You know what was really great?”

 

“Hmm?”

 

“Our first kiss.”

 

“Ah yes,” Phil says with a slight grin, “I remember it like it was just a few days ago.”

 

“Shut up,” Dan shoves his shoulder, “I mean it, that was an amazing kiss.”

 

“The first of many, I hope.” Phil says, sinking back into that warm openness.

 

They’ll never be a more perfect time than this so Dan curls his fingers to grip Phil’s jaw, tilting his face up toward the sunlight. He lifts his head slightly and brings their lips together. They kiss, savoring the feel of lips pressing together again and again. Slowly, they open to each other, their tongues dancing together with less and less patience until passion takes over and Phil nips at Dan’s bottom lip. Dan lays his head on his pillow and watches Phil stare into his eyes.

 

“Phil?” 

 

“Yes?” Phil’s hands have found their way to Dan’s ass, as they are want to do these days. There’s nothing provocative in his touch, he’s just feeling the shape of him. 

 

“Last night,” Dan says, “you didn’t want to stop.”

 

“I didn’t. But it’s ok. It was a good night.” He nuzzles closer to Dan’s neck and kisses a trail up and down the length of it.

 

“It was good,” Dan manages though it takes a lot of focus to get words out with Phil’s lips on his neck and his hands on his ass and his chest pressed right up against Dan’s. “But, if you wanted to…”

 

Phil’s eyes are closed now, he’s focused on his other senses, “wanted to?”

 

Dan clears his throat, “if you wanted to... finish what we started. I mean, unless I made it weird.”

 

Opening his eyes, Phil looks straight into Dan’s. “Of course you didn’t.” 

 

“Just, I took that long shower.” Dan can feel the heat rush to his cheeks. He knows he’ll be all pink in a second and he wants to hide but he won’t. Phil’s fingers come up to touch the apples of his cheeks.

 

“Wouldn’t want to waste all that effort,” he says, “Are you sure?”

 

“Are  _ you _ sure?” Dan replies.

 

Phil nods his head then, as if wanting to leave no room for ambiguity, says, “yeah, I’m sure Dan.” 

 

There are many Phils. There’s AmazingPhil and business Phil, friend Phil and family man Phil. And of course, there’s cocky, silver tongued Phil, always on when he needs to be, way too sexy for his own good. Dan has watched that Phil make countless men weak in the knees and now, he waits for that Phil to show up. He watches for a telltale twinkle, waits for those cute crooked lips to quirk up again but it doesn’t happen. His eyes search Dan’s expectantly, his lips are parted, relaxed. He’s not taking the lead, he’s not touching or rolling on top of Dan, he just waits. 

 

For once he looks vulnerable. Maybe, he’s felt it all along and he was just good at hiding it. Maybe this is is important enough that he’s willing to just be open. Dan knows it’s up to him. This breathtaking man is waiting for him to decide what he wants and act on it. So he does. 

 

***

Phil will apologize for falling asleep later but Dan’s glad for the moment alone with his thoughts. He doesn’t mind Phil’s head resting in the nook of his shoulder either, even though his arm is trapped under his torso and going numb. Carefully, he manages to reach over to the nightstand with his other hand and grab his phone. Settling back onto his pillow, he pauses to be sure Phil is still deep in sleep before he types.

 

Dan:  _ I call bullshit _

 

Miguel:  _ No idea what you’re talking about  _

 

Dan:  _ Professional opportunity? At 9pm on a Friday? _

 

Miguel:  _ You don’t know what kind of parties I get invited to. I know very important people Dan. Big things are happening. _

 

Dan:  _ Sure _

 

Miguel:  _ Speaking of big things, how’s Phil? _

 

_... _

 

Dan:  _ wow. You did that. _

 

Dan:  _ Phil is nearly perfect _

 

Miguel:  _ Did you talk to him? _

 

Dan:  _ There was some discussion, yes. TBH, we didn’t spend much time talking.  _

 

Miguel:  _ Daniel! You little minx. He didn’t stand a chance. Your chemistry transcends conversation. Even Phil couldn’t keep cool in the face of your wiles.  _

 

Dan:  _ My what now? Those are not normal words. Good thing you’re a writer.  _

 

Miguel:  _ I’ll take that as a compliment. And I’m happy for you. Sorry I lied. _

 

Dan:  _ I’m not.  _

 

Dan:  _ Oh yeah, we aren’t gonna make it to lunch. _

 

Miguel:  _ Still in bed? _

 

Dan:  _ Maybe  _

 

Miguel:  _ I love that. Rain check then. _

 

Dan:  _ You’re still gonna come over sometimes, yeah? _

 

Miguel:  _ I’d like to, yes. If you both want me to. Let’s just give you two some time. We can still hang out though, have lunch, in brightly lit public places. Lol _

 

Dan:  _ lol _

 

Dan:  _ Thank you Miguel. Seriously. Thank you. _

  
Miguel:  _ De nada _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you enjoyed this, you can reblog it HERE
> 
>  
> 
> Than you so much for reading!


	7. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Self indulgent smut because I'm not ready to let these three go just yet.

It’s been six months since the night Miguel stumbled into Dan and Phil’s flat, bleeding and oblivious to what was ahead of him. They’ve had a standing lunch date ever since he stood them up on their third date. Every Wednesday, they show Miguel a new spot to eat and kill a few hours talking and laughing and exchanging creative ideas. He doesn’t deliver pizzas anymore, having finally amassed enough freelance work to pay the bills, just barely. A real Londoner now, he rides the tube and owns his very own peacoat. Paris is a dream for long weekends when he can squirrel away enough cash for the train and he doesn’t mind. He thinks he’s found his home right where he is.

 

They got pizza this last Wednesday, at a posh little place where they give you scissors to cut the pie. Phil said it was in honor of the anniversary of the day they met, if a few days early. When the pizza was brought to the table, Phil stood and took their server aside. He wouldn’t let anyone eat till she came back and handed him a lighter. Dan whined like he hadn’t eaten in days but was rendered speechless when Phil produced a candle from his pocket. It was shaped like the number three and he stuck it right into the cheese, nudging a pepperoni aside.

 

Dan snatched the lighter from Phil’s hand, muttering about not letting him burn the place down before he’s eaten. 

 

“I don’t get it,” Miguel said, smiling, “I thought it was our 6 month?”

 

Phil wiggled in his chair. “It is! The 6 month anniversary of our threesome!” He laughed way harder than was called for. Dan groaned and rolled his eyes but Miguel grinned and blushed and blew out the candle.

 

***

Dan had texted him the door code while they were eating. And Phil followed up with a very Philcentric text about his phone self destructing in 5...4...3...2…

That night, 6 months ago to the day now, he couldn’t believe how they’d trusted him. This though, inviting him over after everything that has happened, telling him to let himself in, he can’t help feeling like he’s found his London family. 

 

Checking himself out in the mirrored wall of the lobby, Miguel smiles and slips off his coat. Joy looks good on him. He’s wearing skinny dark blue jeans, rolled to show a little ankle above his vintage wingtips. He chose a slim black jumper that contrasts beautifully with the shock of color on his neck. He’s dressed for a date, the kind that takes place in a nice restaurant with candlelight and shared bites of food. In reality, he knows these clothes will be strewn about Dan’s hardwood floor within the hour.

 

Miguel isn’t exactly ostentatious but it takes quite a bit of restraint not to let his excitement bubble to the surface. He feels like his skin is vibrating and he’s still smiling despite being completely alone in the foyer. He’s just waiting for the nervous prickling in his stomach to subside. It’s not a bad nervous, it’s just different now that so much time has passed. Dan and Phil and Miguel are friends now, real close friends. And there’s the small detail of Dan and Phil’s relationship. They’re properly together now and as far as Miguel knows, they haven’t been with anyone but each other since the last time with Miguel. So yeah, no pressure. He has no idea what to expect but there’s only one way to find out. He runs a hand through his hair, pulls at the hem of his jumper, and after one last look at himself, starts the familiar walk to the door. It shuts behind him and he turns to make sure it’s locked, hanging his coat on the rack. The flat looks empty but he has a fair idea of where to find his hosts. 

 

“Dan?” He calls out as he heads down the hall. “Phil?” It’s all very real now, his heart is beating like a drum and he wipes his hands on his jeans to be sure they aren’t sweaty.  _ Deep breaths Miguel.  _ Muffled voices float on the air around him, then the familiar lilt of a soft laugh from Dan and his nerves settle a bit. The door is open only a crack and warm light spills through, inviting him in. 

 

Two nights, that’s all he spent here. It’s hard to believe when he considers the bond he built with these two, all the things he learned about himself. Meeting Dan and Phil was the beginning of Miguel feeling like he actually belonged here. He’s feeling awfully warm and grateful for someone who’s about to take part in such a libertine affair. He shakes his head, laughing at himself as he pushes the door open.

 

There are perhaps too many candles. Miguel suspects Phil had a hand in that. It’s beautiful though, flickering flames on every surface surround the bed. Dan’s grey armchair, usually sitting unused in the corner, has been pulled out and positioned a few feet from the bed at an angle clearly intended to allow for the best view. And oh dear lord what a view it is. 

 

They’re both in their pants. Miguel slips off his shoes, he’s clearly got some catching up to do. He hadn’t forgotten how good they look like this but having a normal, daytime friendship has required a certain amount of polite repression. Phil is too busy working his lips over Dan’s neck to look up but Dan looks at Miguel and smiles.

 

“Happy anniversary.” He says with his dimples on full display. “Have a seat.” He gestures to the chair and Miguel raises an eyebrow. 

 

“Oh, do I get to watch?” Miguel makes himself comfortable in the chair. “Hi Phil.”

 

Phil mumbles a hello without losing focus on the far more important task of tasting every inch of Dan’s neck. 

 

“Phil thought,” Dan grunts softly, tilting his head to give more access. He exhales before starting again, “Phil thought it might be fun for you to…” a sharp inhale as Phil moves lower, “watch. Us. And maybe…” a hiss when Phil bites down above his collarbone, “join us when you can’t resist anymore.”

 

Phil thought, of course he did. He’s already putting on a show, proving how he knows Dan now, how this last piece of them to sync has finally come together. Miguel knew from the start but he’s not complaining and he’s not surprised. It’s not like Phil’s been subtle, he’s not exactly modest when it comes this part of his life. So he watches. He watches Phil drag his fingers over Dan’s rib cage and catches the shiver that follows. He watches him swipe over Dan’s nipple before taking it between his thumb and forefinger and pinching. Hard. He can see the smile bloom in Phil’s cheek as Dan throws his head back and groans.

 

“You guys have been practicing.” Miguel means to tease them but it comes out breathy and just so turned on. 

 

Phil is kissing slowly over Dan’s chest now, his eyes shifted sharply to the side, locked on Miguel. Miguel bites his lip and rucks his jumper up a bit further. 

 

“Take that off.” Phil’s growl startles Miguel. It’s the first time he’s pulled away from Dan enough to speak clearly. Miguel stands up and pulls his jumper off, looking right at Phil, loving this game they’re playing. He leans back on the arm of the chair and palms his half hard dick through his jeans. Slipping his hand behind Dan’s neck, Phil guides him up so he can see. Miguel traces a path over his inked rib cage, chest, and neck, over ravens and roses and bones. He knows Dan loves them, the colors, the stories behind them, and the pain it took to get them. Dan stares, following his teasing fingers, his eyes hooded and dark. Still, his smile is so charming, even with red and bitten lips. He doesn’t even have to try, charming is Dan’s default. Phil watches him watch Miguel for just a moment before leaning in for a kiss.

 

Of all the things they’ve done and will do, this is the one that makes Miguel go weak in the knees. Those soft lips meeting, a quick glimpse of Dan’s tongue as it darts out to meet Phil’s, their fingers tugging at each other’s hair as they move deeper into each other. Their kisses were the sexiest thing he’d ever been a witness to and this is even hotter, more intimate, more knowing. But this time, he’s invited. This kiss didn’t take them by surprise and he’s got nothing to feel awkward or guilty about. He’s free to enjoy the sound of their quickening breaths and the wet smack of their lips. The thing he loves most though is the soft but undeniable sound of Dan, whimpering into Phil’s mouth. It’s a sound so real, so unrestrained and desperate. Miguel doesn’t just hear it, he feels it, a tingle across his skin, a thrum in his heart, and a pulsing beat in his cock. There’s no hesitation this time, nothing complicated to consider, just pure unadulterated want for both of them. 

 

When Dan leans back, he takes Phil with him, pulling him down on top of him. He’s clawing at Phil’s back, pushing his hips up into Phil’s, biting his lips. He looks so hungry. Miguel hasn’t seen this side of him. He’s not thinking, he’s not asking or waiting. There’s no sign of self consciousness, not even a shred of reservation. He’s shameless. Suddenly, Miguel wants very badly to be the thing between him and Phil. He wants to know what he’ll do to get through him. He wants a taste of the urgency he’s witnessing. 

 

There’s a clank of metal as Miguel unbuckles his belt. He pops open the button on his jeans and lowers the zipper. Phil throws a leg over Dan and sits up, straddling him.  He’s dragging fingers over Dan’s skin, looking him over, it’s clear he sat up to do just that. He just wants to look at Dan and touch him and slow down for a minute. Miguel feels that pang in his heart again, like the last time. These two make him not want to settle for less than this ever. All the love and connection and trust, all the lust and the unbelievable chemistry, and he gets to be here to soak it all in. 

 

Dan’s head turns to look at Miguel as he pushes his jeans down and steps out of them. He sends Dan a genuine smile, then for the first time, let’s his eyes wander down. They’re so well paired, long and lean and soft. Phil’s pale skin is the only thing that could actually make Dan seem tan. He’s actually a little bigger than Phil, broader and taller, but he doesn’t look it. He looks enveloped by Phil, so completely lost in his touch that he stares at Miguel for a good few seconds before he smiles again. 

 

Dan is beautiful, so gorgeous and tempting, but now that he’s let his eyes rake over them both, he remembers what Phil had done to him that first night. That dark trail of hair, his pants obscenely tight because they don’t make underwear that can contain his particular assets. His bulge is ridiculous, pornographic, and Miguel licks his lips, salivating a little. Somehow, he was also blessed with wide hips and a perfect, round ass. Doesn’t seem fair really. He sits back down because his legs are a little shaky now and the movement pulls Phil’s attention his way.

 

“Touch yourself.” Phil says and the sound rolls through Miguel, a deep rumbling weapon of a voice that Phil knows exactly how to wield. He can practically feel his gaze on his skin as it moves up his legs, settles for a moment on his crotch, then moves slowly over his body, pausing at his lips before settling on his eyes. 

 

Miguel lifts his ass off the chair and pushes his pants down, slowly, never breaking eye contact with Phil. He leans back, slouched naked in the chair, his legs spread wide. He runs his finger tips over his inner thigh and his hand comes to rest just before he reaches the base of his cock. Phil is palming himself through his boxers and gently rolling his hips to give Dan a little friction too. It seems Miguel’s not the only one watching. Three can play at this game. 

 

Phil’s eyes flit down to that hand, so deliciously close to such a pretty dick. He lifts his brows and nods as if to say  _ get on with it then.  _ Miguel just throws his other arm behind his head. 

 

“Make me.” He says, one brow cocked, his lips curled into a devious smirk. 

 

It’s enough of a surprise to pull Dan from his foreplay induced trance with a snort of laughter.  Phil shimmies down off the bed, pursing his lips, a twinkle in his eye “Oh you are gonna regret that,” he growls. 

 

“Oh!” Phil has grabbed both of Dan’s ankles and is pulling him to the edge of the bed. Within moments, Dan’s pants are on the floor. He sends Miguel a wink as Phil lifts his own waistband over his erection and soon he’s naked too. There are miles of skin now, gorgeous and smooth and looking so ready to be touched. Phil’s cock is utterly distracting, long and thick and bobbing there in front of Dan. He wraps both hands around it. Miguel is trying to focus, to appear aloof. He thought, with their history, he could keep his cool but the thread of his resolve is swiftly fraying. 

 

Every nerve in Miguel’s body is pushing him to stand, move toward them, put his lips somewhere, anywhere. He heaves a deep determined breath and watches Phil cup Dan’s face in his hand.

 

“What do you want, love?”

 

Dan tips his head back, looking up at Phil, “Suck me.” Those words send a jolt through Miguel.

 

The look on Phil’s face is positively smug, his bottom lip sucked in to suppress a more obvious display of giddy satisfaction. He drops to his knees and leans up to kiss Dan, so soft but so very deep. God, it’s beautiful. It’s fun and it’s hot and it’s dirty but the light and this place and these two, Miguel takes a moment to enjoy the juxtaposition. Sitting back on his heels, Phil bends forward, holding Dan’s rosy cock in one hand. His lips are just a centimeter from the head when he turns his face toward Miguel. He stares for a few seconds before giving a few slow licks. Dan groans and Phil smiles.

 

“Can you see ok, Miguel?” He says, cheeks pink in the flickering light, flirtation pulling at the corners of his perfect mouth, “Wouldn’t want you to miss anything.”

 

“I’m…” It comes out as barely a croak and Miguel clears his throat. “I’m good.”

 

“Sure you don’t want to give yourself just a little relief?” Phil says while planting kisses up Dan’s length.

 

Even with all the candles, the light is dim enough that they probably won’t catch the flush moving over Miguel’s chest but there’s no hiding the erratic pattern of his breathing. He can’t hide the way his cock is fully hard now either, or the way it bobs up all on its own, searching for the relief its stubborn owner isn’t giving. 

 

Long, elegant fingers move through Phil’s hair, tugging as he finally takes Dan into his mouth. The wet slide of his lips is an obscene sound in the silence of the room as Dan disappears into him. All eyes are on Phil, watching him work, pulling gentle moans and softly spoken strings of  _ fuck Phil, baby, just like that,  _ from Dan.

 

_ Baby _ . The word leaves no room for ambiguity. They belong to one another and knowing that, knowing he’s here with them because they want him to join in on what they have together, that is just so hot. Miguel’s fingers twitch, desperate to give in to Phil’s directive. He sits up a bit, tips his head back defiantly, hiding behind affected bravado. 

 

Phil’s eyes open and he holds Dan’s leaking tip close to his lips as he speaks. “Wouldn’t it feel so good,” blue eyes dart up to meet Miguel’s and his gravelly tone goes impossibly deep, “to stroke your cock?”

 

Miguel takes himself in hand before he even knows he’s doing it. “¡Tu ganaste! Me rindo. Me rindo. I give up!” He leaps to his feet.

 

Phil laughs, his tongue poking out, playfully enjoying his victory. He throws his fists into the air. “Yes!” He shouts, “I win. Now get over here and make out with my boyfriend.” 

 

Miguel moves to the bed next to a giggling Dan and climbs right into his lap. They take in the sight of each other, the rush of this night pausing for a moment.

 

“Hola.” Miguel says, “It’s nice to see you from this angle again.” Miguel takes just enough time to hold Dan’s face in his hands before smashing their mouths together. It’s far more aggressive than the kisses they’ve shared in the past but the restraint he’s shown so far and the way his dick is cuddled up with Dan’s has him feeling rather impatient. If they stay here, they’ll end up grinding against one another and cumming before they’ve even gotten started. Hoping to prolong the sweet agony he’s feeling, Miguel pushes Dan back onto the bed and climbs up toward the pillows, laying on his side as Dan scoots ups to meet him and bring their lips back together.

 

***

 

Phil is still sat on the floor. As much as he aches for release, he’s in no hurry. The view is phenomenal. Miguel’s head is tipped back to reach Dan without interrupting the perfect alignment they’ve found. They look so fresh and young together, their legs tangled together. It takes Phil back to so many years ago, alone in the dark of his room watching _tattooed_ _boys in love_ and _emo boyfriends,_ searching for some humanity amongst the porn. He’d touch himself to the sight of broad flat chests and muscled thighs, moving toward acceptance of something he’d always known about himself, shame melting away with the deep sighs coming through his headphones. His viewing habits are more goal oriented now. 

 

This is infinitely better though. These are not boys, these are men, good men with beautiful hearts and blemished skin. Stretch marks and freckles and hair make a far more compelling piece of art as far as Phil is concerned. Gratitude washes over him, for how far he’s come, for Dan, for Miguel, for self acceptance and love and sex and gorgeous naked men in his bed, the bed he shares with Dan every night. 

 

Miguel drags his lips over Dan’s jaw on his way to his neck where he nibbles a winding path. His responding whine is music and Phil stands to look down at these people he cares so much about. Dan opens his eyes and they share a smile only they could. 

 

“You coming, baby?” He asks so sweetly.

 

Phil nods and lays himself down behind Dan, fitting their bodies together, his legs weaving into their braid of limbs. Dan’s neck is warm against his lips. He tastes of spices and soil, of far off places and possibilities all while always tasting like home. Phil let’s it all in and he’s drunk on it, kissing and licking till his nose is nudging Miguel’s cheek and their lips meet. It’s clumsy, kissing suspended over Dan, but it doesn’t matter. Phil’s hand finds Miguel’s hip, runs up over his ribs, down his back, slowly, so slowly over his ass. Gripping, he pulls him closer to Dan and Dan closer to Phil, the three of them in his hands. Dan’s head rests back on Phil’s shoulder and he moans, pushing back against the familiar shape of Phil’s cock as it slides along the cleft of his ass.

 

Phil twists around to grab the lube and a strip of condoms so Miguel goes back to work on Dan’s neck. Phil watches him move over it till their kissing again, insatiable, choosing that over any other option. His fingers slick with lube, he slides a hand between he and Dan and presses a finger to his hole. 

 

“Mmm, yes.” Dan mumbles into Miguel’s mouth.

 

Soon Phil has two fingers inside, opening Dan like he has so many times. Dan shudders and moans and soon whines, “Please.”

 

“Turn around babe.” Phil whispers in his ear. 

 

Miguel takes a condom from Phil as Dan rotates between them. He holds a hand out for the lube but Phil reaches past Dan and wraps a slippery hand around Miguel, covering the condom in lube. Stroking him loosely, he takes a moment to appreciate something he knows he only gets rarely, to relish in Miguel’s shape, his small stifled moans, deeper than Dan’s, to enjoy the particular shade of brown in his eyes before they flutter shut.

 

Dan writhes between them so Phil moves one hand to tease a hard nipple, the other hikes Dan’s knee up as their lips find each other. Before Miguel can ask, Dan is begging and so, watching the two of them kiss, he nudges Dan’s hole with the tip of his cock and pushes inside. 

 

“Oh Dan,” Miguel says on a breath, “you feel so…” He doesn’t finish. The words are lost to a sigh, swallowed by Dan’s long satisfied moan as Miguel moves in and out of him. There’s so much heat between them, Dan holding on for dear life, kissing Phil hard and deep and wrapping his legs around him. Sweat and precome make an easy slide as their cocks move against each other, rocking instinctually. Phil’s fingers dig into Miguel’s hip, his taut ass working as he fucks into Dan. 

 

The heat and the sound and the primal scent filling the air has Phil losing his sense of humor, his cocky confidence. All there is now is heady arousal and want and instinct to keep moving, keep feeling, keep tasting. Soon Dan’s kisses slow and turn more teeth than lips and Phil knows he’s close. 

 

“Yes baby.” Phil coos into Dan’s mouth. “Let go, love.”

 

Dan nuzzles into Phils neck biting down as he cums, spilling onto both of them as Phil pushes his fingers into his curls and pulls. Not long after, Miguel stills deep inside of Dan, his eyes squeeze shut, and his hands scramble to Phils shoulders, digging his nails in. 

 

Phil grinds frantically against Dan but soon there are long, knowing fingers wrapping around him. Their faces close, Dan brings him over the edge with words and strokes and tiny kisses and smiles.

 

***

 

Afterword they fall into each other, tangled and sweaty. They whisper things that only they will ever know. Phil cleans himself hastily with tissues from the nightstand and promptly falls asleep. When Dan gets in the shower, Miguel joins him. He’d like to check in, make sure things are OK, and he feels like he’s earned the privilege of lathering up this particular man.

 

They never miss a Wednesday lunch date unless one of them is out of town. They’ve already found more common ground than they would have thought possible given their disparate backgrounds. Their friendship only grows closer as the weeks go by. Phil thinks they should hook up whenever the mood strikes them but Miguel suggests a standing date, just like lunch. He wants to be sure their friendship comes first, he doesn’t want to get too comfortable. They settle on a sleepover every three months, a quarterly tryst. It’s just enough space to keep them grateful. They don’t discuss how many nights they have left together but they all know it won’t last forever. Miguel will meet someone, someone who loves him for the incredible person he is. And when he does, that will be it. He’ll want to focus all his affections on whoever that person turns out to be. 

 

He’ll be something special. He’ll have to be. He’ll have to appreciate the thoughtful way Miguel relates to the world and he’ll need to match his talent for empathy lest Miguel end up doing all the emotional labor in the relationship. And he’ll have to trust him enough to be OK with the fact that he used to fuck his two best friends. The right person will stand by his side years from now when he publishes his memoir. There will be a couple of pretty saucy chapters about two nameless nerds who taught Miguel about love and friendship and self acceptance in a way he never expected. And of course, there will be a few pages about the things he helped them learn too.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi on Tumblr [@allthephils](http://allthephils.tumblr.com/)
> 
> If you are enjoying this fic, reblogs are so very appreciated and you can do that [here](http://allthephils.tumblr.com/post/179914239065/three-is-the-magic-number)


End file.
